Dark Uprising
by Cho 17
Summary: The goddesses have frowned upon Zelda, leaving Hyrule to fight utter damnation against old foes. What's a princess to do? And once more, what's a poor farm girl to do when she's been dragged into the battle? Love, betrayal, and plenty o' action! READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Uprising**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of The Legend of Zelda game titles, or anything else that pertains to the name because it all belongs to Nintendo. And I sure as hell wasn't brilliant enough to come up with any of The Legend of Zelda mangas, or the characters in them because they belong to Akira Himekawa. I do own the content of my story! YAY!

* * *

_It was said that after Hyrule's hero, Link, left the familiar soil of his homeland to embark on journeys unknown to even him, the princess became lovesick and her land suffered along with her. It was during this time that she made the greatest mistake in her entire reign, which was welcoming an evil in her presence that should have been sealed away along with the other sinful creatures Link had vanquished. His shadow, a mirror image, dark and unnatural was welcomed by her side in an attempt to subdue the ache in her heart that was left from an unrequited love._

_Despite the obvious differences of the boys, Zelda and Locke (the name that was given to Link's darker counterpart) fell into a deep and forbidden love. It was an affection that may have cost Hyrule an end to its prosperity in a golden age if it hadn't been for one of the most unlikely of characters… This is the story of how far a princess was ready to go for a damned love and a regular farm girl who got stuck in-between.

* * *

_

**Chapter 1**

"He's really coming back," the princess mumbled to herself. A chilly sensation began snaking its way down her spine at the mere thought of him. Link had successfully helped seal Ganon, the evil king, into the Dark Realm before he had left Hyrule, but Zelda could feel that seal weakening the longer Hyrule's Champion stayed away. She could blame this on the fact that there was some inconsistency in both Hyrule and the Dark Realm with Link's twin residing in the world he had no business in. She never wanted to think about their relationship like that and quickly dismissed the idea. Besides, if her recent chain of prophetic dreams had been any indication then she knew the real problem was the fact that this year's Mystical Deku Nut Festival was doomed for disaster before it had even begun. Fighting the unbending will of destiny seemed impossible without Link there to save everyone again, but Zelda would have to try.

"Your highness, forgive my tardiness," a serious voice said sternly. The princess only smiled happily at the tall, masculine person before her and waved off his concern.

"No matter, you're here now," she began, "Raven, I have an important but equally dangerous mission that I'd like for you to accomplish on my behalf, will you do it?"

"Anything you ask shall be granted."

While the princess devised a plan to save her kingdom from utter damnation, her people went on with their simple lives, oblivious of the imminent danger that they were in.

"Malon!... Malon!!... MALON!" Marin ceased her work in the garden, wiping sweat from her brow and looked at her shouting uncle quizzically.

"Uncle Talon, what's the matter?" she asked when he was in ear shot. Her uncle sighed, a visible display of his exasperation, and scratched his balding head as he thought. The red head tried to suppress her laughter at seeing how the sun's rays bounced off Talon's bald spot, which proved to be very comical indeed, but she giggled nonetheless.

"It's Malon. That girl don went missing again!" He said, oblivious to Marin's laughter. His tone was solemn and Marin shook her head disapprovingly.

"I swear she's such an air head that one! I bet she's off in the fields somewhere day dreamin' again, leaving us to do all the work!" Talon's niece huffed angrily and pulled her soiled gloves from her hands, throwing them harshly into her mushrooms before getting up and stomping away. Talon followed, managing to keep his distance. If there was one thing he knew, it was not to get in Marin's way when she was fuming.

The breeze was heaven-sent and caused Malon's deep amber locks to blow freely in it. She sighed with her content, ignoring the way her long tresses gently swung in her face, as she lay in the soft grass staring up at the never ending blue sky. She'd decided to take a quick break in her tedious farm work, a hereditary trait she had inherited from her father, to enjoy the fair weather. Such a day couldn't be wasted with such trivial matters such as work. She closed her blue eyes and listened to nature's voice in the sounds of the birds, the whistling of the breeze through the tall blades of green grass, and the pounding of the earth's heart. She lay on her side, pressing her ear against the ground and listened to the steady thump, thump, thump of the earth's pulse. A small smile creased in her thin lips when she noticed how it beat in a steady rhythm with her own heart.

"I love this… Don't ever change…," she mumbled.

"Malon! Malon!" Her sanctuary had been shattered. Sitting up quickly and turning in the direction of the voice, she saw that it was her father and cousin calling to her. They stood on the hill that the ranch sat on and overlooked the field. The two were waving to her and neither one wore a happy expression.

"What?" Malon replied snappishly.

"What? _What_?? What are you doing down there huh? Why aren't you helping us prepare for Ingo and Ropley's return?" Marin retorted.

"Oh why bother? They practically live at the ranch with us anyway! What good would it do to get everything all fancy just to get their expectations all high?"

"Malon! Well, if you don't wanna help with that, the least you could have done was complete that order for the Milkbar! Hurry and get it done now before you're gone all day an' ya miss their homecomin'!" The girl grumbled compliantly, deciding that she rather be out delivering milk then wasting the day away with boring housework.

"Oh, alright," she said. She got up from her sitting position, dusting her purple dress before running over to join her cousin and father.

"No more runnin' like that Malon! It isn't ladylike!"

"Don't patronize me Marin!" With that command, Malon hastily gathered her things, readying for the long trip to Termina.

"Now, don't take no short cuts through the forest ya hear? They've been crawling with criminal activity as of late. I don't want nothing to happen to you Malon…," her father warned with concern written on his face. Malon hopped up on the wagon and took the reigns, evidently disregarding her father's worry.

"I know, I know… I've done this a million times…," she said airily, "I'll be back before sun down."

"In one piece… right Malon?" Marin inquired. Malon nodded her head rigorously in agreement, anxious to be out on her way. Slapping the horse's bottom, she began on her journey. Her family watched her disappear down the hill and then out to the fields.

"She's gonna get in a load of trouble…"

"Don't jinx her Marin!"

Easy riding. Everything was so nice and peaceful that it wouldn't take Malon long to get there and get back. She could beat her best record and make it home before early evening. That was if she avoided the heavy traffic that would be clogging the main roads… The horse stopped abruptly at a fork and the farm girl weighed the pros and cons of her options. To her left was the trail that led to Castle Town and beyond the small city was the toll road leading to Kakariko, where she'd have time to visit some of her friends before trailing the twenty mile distance to Termina's Clock Town. The toll had been raised to twenty rupees. She checked her small money pouch, ignoring how the light weight of it proved ominous of the contents inside, or rather lack of contents inside, and saw that she only _had_ a solitary ruby red rupee. Sighing, her gaze shifted to the right path that led to the Kokiri Forest and eventual Lost Woods, which offered a more direct path to Clock Town without costs. It also cut the distance traveling from Kakariko to Clock Town in half. It was easy to see which path proved to be the better, but the girl hesitated. True, she cut through the forest before and came out unharmed, but that was luck. What was to ensure her safe return this time? Grinning, Malon beckoned her horse to the right, completely forgetting her father's warning. She always was one to thirst for the unknown.

The greenery was almost exactly the same as when she last saw it. Except this time, the trees were in full maturity versus the budding blooms she'd seen in the spring time. She had to agree that it was breath taking whatever the season. Soaking in the scenery, Malon smiled with content. It seemed as if she'd chosen the right path after all. … … … … Spoke to soon!

"Hey! What the…??" Malon screeched when something whizzed by her face, barely missing her cheek. Her horse whinnied and buckled with fright, threatening to dislodge itself from the wagon.

"Hoskit! Stop! Cut it out right now!" She ordered, but her commands fell on deaf ears as the large mammal jolted forward after another one of whatever it was being thrown hit it in the eye. Malon screamed as she was dragged through the forest at a great velocity. The wagon wheels creaked dangerously, threatening to give out from the rough ride and Malon dreaded the idea of having to explain to her father how she'd managed to lose a whole hundred and fifty gallon order. Taking the reigns in her hands again, she pulled them, desperately willing the horse to stop. After it ran into a clearing surrounded by large trees, the wild four legged animal ceased its frenzy. Malon sighed a great sigh of relief, wiping the sweat from her brow before she shakily dismounted the driver's seat of the wagon and landed in the enriched earth. She took her quiver and arrows from the seat next to her and aiming she said, "Alright! Show yourself!" A taunting giggle echoed through the forest's still air and sent chills through the defensive female.

"You've been here before! Why'd you come back? Don't you know most people aren't as lucky as you? Usually anyone who comes here is turned into a forest spirit…," a childlike voice accused. Malon aimed her bow to where she thought the voice was deriving from. She still couldn't see anyone through the thicket.

"Who… who are you? Show yourself!" Malon demanded. Another laugh.

"You don't want to be doin' that farm girl! After all, you're the one trespassing. I could turn you into a brilliant Hylean Oak in defense!"

"Oh please! Don't! I was only traveling to Termina! It's quicker this way… besides, I was under the impression that the woods were long abandoned… I didn't know I was intruding on anyone," she proclaimed, lowering her weapon.

"Termina you say? Interesting. I presume you'd be going to Clock Town, correct?" Malon nodded, then thinking that her company couldn't see the action said, "Yea. I'm delivering Lon Lon milk to the Milkbar there…" There was a contemplative silence, as the voice tried to devise a plan with the newfound information.

"What's your name farm girl," the voice inquired. Malon gulped nervously and replied, "Malon."

"Well, Malon dear, if it's no trouble, could you deliver this kinstone piece to someone who's waiting for me there? I haven't had time to go there myself and no one's come through for days, but the princess is very stern about this person getting it…" As the voice finished its plea, a small vine dipped from the canopy above and entangled in it was a golden kinstone piece. Malon hesitantly took it and studied it closely.

"Did you say the _princess_ asked you to give it to… who again?"

"Yes, Princess Zelda asked that it be given to the Royal Guard that's waiting inside the Milkbar in Clock Town."

"But why?"

"I'm sorry dear, it's classified information, but if you do this for me, I promise you can use this route any time you want without having to worry about me attacking you again!"

"Um. Okay… sure. Thanks a lot." Malon stuffed the piece in her pocket and climbed aboard her wagon once more. Looking at all the trees surrounding her, she sighed and asked, "Excuse me… Voice? Uh… how do I get out of here?"

"Oh, right. Sorry about that dear!" No sooner had the words been spoken, did the trees blocking the exit move out of the way. Malon smiled.

"Thanks!"

"Don't mention it! But, the name's not Voice hon. It's Deku. I'm the Great Deku Tree Sprout, Protector of the Kokiri Forest!" Malon saw the small stump to the side as it smiled smugly with arrogance. She shook her head, disbelieving that a mere sprout had caused her so much trouble.

"Well. Thanks Deku. Goodbye now."

"Goodbye Malon. Safe travels… oh but one more thing. Don't give the kinstone piece to _anyone_ but the Royal Guard… or else you have damned us all!" Malon gulped nervously, and nodding beckoned Hoskit forward, and out of the forest.

It was midday by the time Malon finally saw Clock Town in the distance. She sighed with relief and relaxed in her seat. She'd been put on edge ever since the meeting that transpired between her and Deku. She'd been on lookout for any suspicious looking person and even animal, fearing that they could see the golden kinstone piece hidden away in her dress pocket. She stuffed her hand in there now, checking to make sure it was still there, which it was, unscathed. Slapping Hoskit a little, she quickened her pace, wanting desperately to be rid of the thing. She was only trying to deliver milk, not carry out some highly important royal order.

"Where are you coming from?" The gate guard questioned dully.

"Hyrule. I'm here to deliver milk…," Malon replied. The guard yawned and checked her wagon.

"Okay. You can go on inside miss," he said, while opening the gate. Malon indicated for Hoskit to go on through while offering the guard a courteous smile.

She never remembered having to go through a security check before. Sure, tons of people from all over came to Clock Town because it was wedged right in the middle of the four corners, the perfect location for merchants and traders to do business. So Clock Town did get its handfuls of the occasional thieves and the like, but even then the gates were liberal and let anyone through. Deciding not to worry about it anymore, she traveled on to the Milkbar, offering a kind smile to all who greeted her.

Once she made it there, she was surprised to see Ranch Romani's wagon there. She growled in her throat. They were rivals to say the least and Malon despised the uppity sister's and their too-rich-and-creamy-for-her-tastes milk, Château Romani. Unluckily for her, not every one shared her lactose intolerance and the Romani sister's were riding right along with the Lon Lons business wise. Malon parked her wagon to the side, letting Hoskit get his fill from the trough that was laid out in front of him, and knocked on the Milkbar door easily. She frowned when she was met with the curious gaze of Romani.

"Huh? What are you doing here?" She snapped. Malon placed her hands on her hips and answered, "Minding my own business!" They two glared at each other, both refusing to be the one to look away.

"Oh, why hello Malon. What a nice surprise! I see you've come to deliver some of your products as well. Romani and I are through now. Sorry if we're in the way…," Cremia said as she exited the Milkbar. She pushed Romani to the side and her younger sister huffed angrily, crossing her arms. Malon sweetened her face, deciding that she'd be polite to Cremia since she was the only decent one of the two that deserved it. Never mind the fact that Cremia wasn't the one she was holding a lifelong grudge against.

When they were children Romani and Malon had their eyes on this one guy who has long since disappeared from both their lives. They both wanted to be his wife but knew only one could get the honor. So, simply put, they both fought vigorously for his affection that Malon is proud say she won in the end.

"It's nice seeing you too Cremia," the girl offered, "Can't say it wasn't a little tough getting in here though… Security's pretty tight around here…"

"Yes. A criminal's on the loose. Just broke out of jail earlier this morning," Cremia explained, "It's rather serious."

"Oh! I didn't know anything about it…"

"Well, it's a good thing you didn't come across him then… he's said to be armed and dangerous. I wouldn't recommend leaving here without an escort Miss Malon. I'd be rather saddened to hear any bad news about a friend." Malon blushed. Cremia was so nice and polite.

"I guess… Who's yours?"

"We got the Gorman brothers watching our backs. They should be meeting us back here soon. But anyway, after you're all done, I'd like to catch up on all the latest. I'll be at the Stock Pot Inn visiting with Anju meanwhile. So you know where to find me," Cremia said merrily. With a delicate wave of the hand, she and Romani left, traveling next door. Malon watched them enter the inn, Romani sticking out her tongue, before she entered the Milkbar.

It was as homely as ever. Malon felt herself smile at the familiar sights of the Milkbar, loving how the manager, Tom, never changed a thing.

"Is that my cousin's girl I see? Or is that a beautiful woman?" Malon looked down the stairwell to see that her father's cousin was standing there, smiling brightly at her in his tight fitting tux.

"I'm sure I'm both. Hey Cousin Tom!" Malon exclaimed happily, running down the stairs with her arms wide open. Tom met her embrace, squeezing her tightly.

"Dang! You've gotten so big now…"

"You said that last time I came cuz'!"

"And it's just as true now as it was then! Tell Talon that he'll have to stop lettin' you travel by yourself. It's dangerous out here lately and you're a pretty girl Malon. Why, I bet you're fighting those boys off with sticks. Lemme look at 'cha." Malon pulled away and turned 360, arms spread, dress fluttering, and hair twirling in unison with her. She stopped, smiling sheepishly when she saw the look her cousin gave her.

"What is it?"

"You look like your mother is all… Much too delicate for farm work I think. How 'bout you try working here in the city? You're sure to meet a lot of decent guys here. You can get married easier and…"

"Tom. I'm not interested in no husband! I'm only sixteen! I haven't even done everything I want to do yet!" Malon cried in exasperation, falling to her bottom. She sat on a stool at the bar, hunched over herself, balancing her chin in her hands that balanced on her knees. She looked sadder then angry however, feeling like everyone was attacking her about her looks lately. Marin, being four years older than her, was starting to stress the importance of being more feminine and proper etiquette, suggesting that Malon learn both if she never wanted to end up as an old maid. Marin felt she had the bragging rights because she was expecting to be proposed to any day now by her three year boyfriend, Mesa. He was a farmer too of course, and so Malon didn't envy her cousin. But it wasn't just Marin, Talon had started hinting at finding her a husband too, by letting young men work at the ranch at the odd occasions any one came there looking for work. They weren't unattractive young men, but they didn't have much going for themselves and so Malon wasn't interested. Ingo, Talon's friend and lifelong ranch partner, even remarked on how lovely Malon had grown to be. He concurred with Tom now as they both suggested that someone of her caliber shouldn't be ranching all her life. Not that Malon hated her life at the ranch, nor the tedious work it entailed, but she didn't find it fulfilling and half heartedly agreed with them. But it was all she knew and she didn't want to marry some no body and be stranded without her family and friends…

Marin called her uptight, her father called her picky, and Ingo thought she was being silly whenever she argued with them about their plans for her future. They said, "You're always finding the bad in everything Malon. I bet you'd feel differently if ya gave it a chance." There was nothing appealing about becoming a wife, having to cook and clean, possibly even get fat from having kids that she'd be raising all her life. She wanted to be free… She wanted to be swept off her feet by some mysterious tall, dark and handsome somebody who took her everywhere and anywhere she wanted to go…

Tom took a seat beside her and Malon awoke from her reveries. She looked at him and he offered a soft smile.

"I'm sorry Mal. It's just, I want the best for ya as do everyone else. We don't mean no harm…"

"I know…"

"Well… I'm thinkin'. Maybe if you share what you wanna do with us, we could help ya better."

"No… You'll just say that I'm dreamin' or that it's no place for a lady…" Malon said sitting up straight. Tom put a comforting arm around her and grinned mischievously.

"You don't know that. Try me." Blush occupied Malon's cheeks once more as she tried to form the right words to express her fantasies to her cousin. That's all they were anyway. Fantasies. She almost felt foolish for actually considering those dreams to be excuses for not wanting to grow up and take her place in society. Traveling. Adventure. Romance. That was for people like Link. Not people like her.

"Naw… Just… forget it…," she told in almost a whisper. The grin on Tom's face disappeared and a look of concern filled his face.

"Well, if you ever wanna talk, I'm here," he said. Poking her in the nose playfully, he stood and helped her stand as well.

"Let's go get that milk put up before it spoils!" Together they left the Milkbar, and went to the wagon where they proceeded to carry the large crates inside to the freezer. More work. Malon groaned inwardly.

After all the milk had been put away, and Tom paid her, Malon left the bar and wandered about outside, deciding whether or not to take Cremia up on her offer and go visiting. She settled for playing games and winning prizes once she figured they'd tell her the same thing everyone else was telling her. It's time to grow up Malon.

When she was done trying her luck at the Bombchu game, she saw a traveling Goron and proceeded to buy some rock candy off of him. When she reached into her pocket, her thumb brushed against the smooth surface of the kinstone piece and she pulled it out, eyeing it warily.

"I totally forgot about this…," she mumbled. The Goron's dark beady eyes bulged ten times their original size and his mouth went agape at seeing the half coin.

"Girl if you gimme dat kinstone you can have all the rock candy I have to offer! Please give it to me!" Malon looked at the Goron in puzzlement.

"Uh… I'm sorry. I… can't…"

"What if I gave you a hundred rupees for it??"

"I'm sorry but I really can't give it to you!" The Goron looked angry.

"Give it here! Now!" He proceeded to reach for it and Malon hastily stuffed the kinstone in her pocket once more, closing her eyes as the Goron's massive hand threaten to take her by the throat.

"Link? What are you doing?" She heard someone say. The Goron whimpered and stuttered incoherently as he stepped away from Malon, who opened her eyes. She followed the Goron's fearful gaze to see a man standing threateningly before them. His arms were crossed over his chest and he studied the Goron meaningfully with a scrutinizing gaze. Malon's breath hitched in her throat. He was the most handsome man she'd ever laid eyes upon… His unruly golden hair, exquisite emerald eyes, and masculine build, was everything she ever wished for in a guy. He calmly stalked up to them, taking his place beside Malon while he stared down the Goron curiously.

"It… It was nothing. Sorry…," the Goron, known as Link, stated.

"I sure hope not," the man said, "Good day Link." Link mumbled some obscenities before stomping away in a huff. Malon stared at her savior, finding him to be even more striking up close.

"Are you alright miss?" His voice, husky and monotonous, woke her up from her daze and she blushed when she realized she'd been staring at him with her mouth wide open.

"Yeah… Yes!" She stuttered, trying to remember her etiquette but in vain. The man seemed humored by her and Malon mentally kicked herself for being such a child.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, casting her gaze downward.

"It's alright. If I may know, are you traveling alone uh…?"

"Malon. Malon Lon Lon." If Malon had not been staring bashfully at her muddy boots, she would have noticed the vague look of recognition flash across the young man's face. He studied her a little longer, smiling happily to himself.

"Malon…," he repeated. She nodded, still refusing to meet his gaze or else risking total humiliation at letting him see her blush with pleasure at hearing him say her name.

"Yes… Malon…"

"Well. Malon. Are you traveling alone? It's really dangerous you know…" Malon snorted angrily and crossed her arms.

"I can take care of myself thank you very much. Why, if you hadn't come along that Goron would have been worse off!" She proclaimed arrogantly.

"I've no doubt," the young gentleman agreed with a slight chuckle to his tone. Malon could feel her anger rise in her chest, suppressing all warm and fuzzy feelings she'd once held for the man. He was just another one of _those_ types of people.

"Whatever, excuse me sir, I must be getting on my way…," she hissed. She spun on her heel and proceeded to walk back to her cousin's bar. She expected for the man to leave her alone, but he followed her, easily keeping up with her quick pace.

"What is it?" she snapped. He merely shrugged in response.

"I'm sorry if I offended you in anyway. But it would go against my honor as the Royal Guard to let you walk these dangerous streets unaccompanied." Malon stopped abruptly and the man looked at her questioningly.

"Is… there a problem?"

"Here! Take this! It's for you! The Great Deku tree…" The man's eyes widened when he saw the coin glistening ominously in Malon's hand, and he covered her mouth, looking around nervously for anyone who heard her speak. Luckily no one had, and if they did they were putting on a good show about not knowing. Taking her by the hand, he led Malon out of the public eye and into a small alley where cats were hanging out in large groups. He pushed her up against a wall and snatched the coin from her hand, checking it. Satisfied, he stuffed it in his pocket and looked at her dead in the eyes. Malon looked back at him feeling a peculiar sense of nostalgia overcome her as she lost herself in his milky emerald pools… She'd seen those eyes before.

"Now… how did you get your hands on this Malon?" She took special notice in the way he used her name so friendly, like he'd said it a hundred times before. Granted, he probably knew other Malons as she wasn't the only one in the world, but still…

"Uh… I was uh… I traveled through the Lost Woods in the Kokiri Forest to get here to Clock Town and The Great Deku Tree Sprout gave it to me," she explained.

"That makes sense… I waited for you in the Milkbar for hours," he stated, "I guess I'll have to notify the princess about this… Thank you." As he turned to leave, Malon impulsively grabbed hold of his arm, causing him to look back at her interestedly.

"Do we… have we met… before?" She asked. A mischievous glint twinkled in his green eyes and Malon decided that that look was indeed familiar as well.

"I dunno, you tell me Malon," he replied, completely forgetting his properness. She pulled him closer, instinctively, eyes boring holes into him, as she said, "We have haven't we… Have you ever worked on my father's ranch?" He nodded slowly, a coy smirk evident on his face. He seemed to get a kick out of this little guessing game. Malon was getting irritated.

"How long ago was this? It couldn't have been recent. I think I would've remembered you…" The boy pondered this for a minute before responding, "No. It wasn't recent. I believe it's been at least… five years." Malon's heart beat sped up and she felt her mouth drop again. It couldn't be…

"You mean… Wh.. What's your name?" She asked. The boy seemed to enjoy her cluelessness and waited a whole minute before responding indirectly, "You know what it is… Right? You couldn't have forgotten it that easily eh? Carrot Top." That old pet name. The one that died the night her best friend left the ranch, promising to return, but never seen again. It had been a whole five years since she heard anyone use it…

"Raven…," she muttered, disbelief evident on her face. Raven smiled fully and nodded.

"It's been a while Malon…" He expected her to be a little surprised… probably a little happy… he'd even expected her to be somewhat hysterical… he didn't consider her to be pissed as hell. Malon angrily drew her arm back, fist in a ball, before she socked him square in the eye.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I decided to post the next chapter after all since it's no biggie and I've gotten a lot of hits already! Why no one reviews is beyond me...

This chapter is more of an over view of Raven and Malon's blossoming romance. Sorry,but I love the mushiness!! XD Anyway, I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think in a review! Oh! For you ppl reading and could do without the romance fluff, just hang on tight! I swear that the next chapter will move onward to plot development. Their relationship is an important one that's all and I'm getting the characterization all down because the first few chapters are the exposition you know?

Enough of my rambling! READ, ENJOY, REVIEW!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

When he saw her from afar, he'd been surprised to see the woman she had become. Stunning. She didn't look anything like the little tomboy he'd left crying after him one night five years ago. But now, she didn't seem as graceful as he held his offended eye after she'd socked him one. He didn't remember her right hook being _that_ severe.

"Geez! What is your problem?" He asked, blinking back tears that were leaking from the eye she'd hit. Malon didn't even bother answering; she just continued her onslaught, slamming her fist in his chest repeatedly. The blows weren't as harmful as her slug had been, but Raven wasn't happy to be treated like a punching bag. He grabbed her hands trying to stop her, but she was like an animal. She started using her legs and Raven decided to pick her up in one last attempt to subdue her. She flailed about in his arms wildly, forcing him to put her down again. This time he grabbed her wrists and pinned her up against the wall, while placing his knee between her legs to prevent her from using them. Malon pulled and tried to get out of his lock, but he wouldn't allow it.

"Malon clam down! Why are you acting like this?" Raven asked breathlessly. Malon refused to meet his gaze and glared angrily to the side, tears filling her eyes. She tried one last time to break free but was unsuccessful.

"Let me go!" She shouted.

"No! Not until you calm down…," he answered. Malon huffed angrily before growling in her throat murderously. Raven was almost regretful to reveal his identity to her, but he couldn't suppress his own happiness at seeing his old friend again. He had to admit, them wrestling like this was almost nostalgic. Granted, things never got this heated when they were children, but then again Malon didn't hate him then. And he didn't get half as hot being so close to her then as he was now. Malon had become a beauty to rival the goddesses themselves. Her once bright orange hair was now a brilliant amber color, and her body had matured from stout chubbiness to womanly curves. He even noticed how her breasts filled out nicely and they were now pressed against his chest as he held her against the wall with his body. After a few minutes he noticed that she squirmed beneath his weight, most likely uncomfortable with his close proximity.

"Are you calm now Malon?" He asked. She nodded her head pathetically, and Raven slowly released his hold on her, backing away. He noticed she continued to avoid his eyes but at least she wasn't swinging at him like a wild woman anymore.

"… Why?" The amber haired girl questioned with a small voice. Raven crossed his arms coolly and replied, "What? Aren't you happy to see me?" His former friend trembled as her raging emotions took their toll on her body.

"No! No I'm not! I can't believe you've been alive this whole time and you never even once said anything to anyone!" Raven winced at her venomous tone and felt his heart thump painfully against his chest.

"I'm… sorry," he said through the lump that was forming in his throat. Malon shook her head furiously.

"No! Sorry doesn't cut it Raven! I hate you! We've been worried all this time! And… And you… Grah!" She cried. The sound of tear drops falling to the ground caused Raven to look back at her and feel his whole composure fall apart.

"Malon… I…"

"I don't wanna hear it!" She yelled. She tried desperately to hide her tears by wiping at them as they fell, but nothing could stop them from falling or being seen. The Royal Guard sighed gently and pulled her into a tight embrace. Malon tensed a little before she cried openly into his shoulder.

"I thought… you were dead…," she breathed. Raven only tightened his grip on her, running his hands through her deep red locks, and loving how soft her hair was in his hands.

"I'm not. I'm here now. See? Everything's alright…," he cooed.

"But… you never came back… I waited and waited and you never…came back…" He felt her grip his shirt tightly, as though letting go would be losing him all over again. He tried desperately to ignore the guilt flooding his gut as he inhaled her scent. She smelt like fresh hay… sweet and pure.

It wasn't because he didn't want to come back to her. On the contrary, he'd even thought about returning home many a time during his adventures. But he couldn't go back home. He wouldn't, not empty handed. He wasn't going to go back as the same ranch hand, puny and conniving boy that he was, he was going to return an accomplished man that had seen the world and would tell Malon all about it. He wanted to be someone to her. Like Link…

One could say it was ultimately the ugly green eyes of envy that sent Raven away from the ranch. Malon had developed a huge crush for the Hero of Time and had even claimed to love him. Looking back, Raven considered himself foolish for taking her words to heart. She was a mere child voicing silly emotions that truly didn't amount to anything more than a mere infatuation. She was too young to know anything about love besides the silly romantic fantasies she'd envisioned whenever she day dreamed about Hyrule's Champion. But he _was_ jealous. And he wanted her to talk about him the way she talked about Link. He wanted her to day dream about him the way she day dreamed about Link. He wanted to be her hero.

Now here he was, comforting her five years later. But he wasn't her hero. He was a servant to Princess Zelda, her sworn protector under oath. To become something great, he'd given up everything that truly mattered to him.

"Malon… I've missed you… so much," he mumbled into her hair, "Forgive me." Malon stopped crying and pulled away from him. She looked at him with her big, blue, innocent eyes and a smile creased in her mouth.

"I missed you too," she admitted and then she added, "Jerk." Raven grinned and flicked her nose.

"Now that you're quite done throwing your little temper tantrum, I think it would be wise to be out of here hm? I doubt your work for the day is done."

"No where near done. I've got to get back to the ranch and help Marin and father get ready for Ingo and Ropley's homecoming… You should come! It'd be a great present! Everyone's missed you sooooooooooooooo much!" Raven's smile lessened and he looked at his feet nervously.

"Raven?" The disappointment wasn't hard to miss in Malon's voice and it pulled at his heart strings painfully.

"I don't want to disappoint you anymore Malon. I'm due back in Hyrule anyway… Now that I have this…," he said, patting his pocket, where the kinstone piece sat, for emphasis, "Well, we'll see."

"Oh thank you! You won't regret it!" Raven smiled. He doubted he could regret doing anything that made her look at him that way. Motioning for her to walk ahead of him, they exited the confined space and headed for her wagon.

The silence was deafening. The sun was beginning to set and Malon mentally chastised herself. She wouldn't be beating her fastest record this time… She glanced curiously at her companion. He decided to ride his own horse, an elegant Clydesdale, versus sitting next to her. But she couldn't blame him. A Clydesdale was much more princely then a raggedy wagon. Hoskit didn't look bad though. His mane just needed some slight TLC. What Malon couldn't seem to grasp was how her little friend, the little ranch boy she'd grown up with, had transformed into handsome man, and was the _Royal Guard_. She kept waiting to hear how it happened; she wanted to know what he was doing the last five years to earn such an honor. She was also curious of the kinstone piece she had to deliver. But he forever remained silent, concentrating on the road ahead of him. Was he repulsed? No. They'd taken baths together for pete's sake! He was her best friend! Could time really change someone _that_ much? Sighing, Malon pulled the reigns on Hoskit, willing him to stop. The horse obliged and Raven stopped as well, looking at her meaningfully.

"I like to look at the scenery sometimes," she offered. Raven gave her a look, but still said nothing.

"Yea, because I noticed something. Nothing stays the same. Everything changes with time…" Raven seemed to catch her gist and looked away from her shamefully. She smiled meekly and added with a joking tone, "Some things get really ugly rather than prettier." Raven chuckled softly.

"I certainly hope… that the luckier ones have something stronger that can withstand the influence of time."

"Yea. Those are my favorite things. Like the sky for instance. Different looks but always the same wherever you go…" Raven raised his gaze and caught her eye, making her heart beat increase tenfold.

"I didn't realize how much I changed…," he admitted. Malon waved off his concern easily.

"You ain't changed too much… You're nose just isn't that big anymore…"

"Yea? Well, you don't look like a carrot much anymore either."

"Tch! I can still whoop you though."

"Ha! And you still got the gall to talk trash too. But that's all it is. Talk." Sticking her tongue out, Malon pouted angrily.

"Hopefully you can back that up, pretty boy! Maybe bein' away from the ranch has made you soft!" She said with determination.

"I assure you, I haven't gotten soft. If anything, I could beat you at anything, eyes closed because I left the ranch," he claimed conceitedly. His comment struck a nerve in Malon, causing the girl to hop off the wagon and unhook Hoskit. Raven watched with a hungry smile on his face. He knew what she was doing. Ever since they were children, they competed with everything and anything. Always trash talking, always arguing who was the better one and it always ended with someone crying or someone with a broken ego. He didn't expect her competitive nature to be easily lost. He certainly hoped that was one thing time never changed.

Malon mounted Hoskit's back and galloped next to Raven, feeling herself burn with a passion for showing him up. Where'd he get off thinking he was good at everything and dissing the ranch?

"What are you doing Malon?" He asked. His tone was bored and Malon assumed he wasn't taking her seriously. Pointing to a leafless tree in the distance, near the swamp, she answered, "I'm gettin' ready to race you to that tree and back, leaving you wallowing in the dust!" Raven followed her slender finger and studied the distance with disinterest.

"Just to that tree? Are you joking? That's too easy and I wouldn't want to give you whiplash from such a fast defeat. How 'bout we make it interesting," Raven said. He ignored the angry daggers Malon glared his way and turned to look for something more challenging. Grinning, he pointed across the many obstacles to the shooting range inside the swamp.

"There! We race from here to there. And the first person has to grab that target off the wall of the building before they return here to be declared the winner. Can you handle it princess? Let me know if it's too much for you. Wouldn't want you to go embarrassing yourself."

"Hmph! I was just being nice before! But if you think you're up to it…," she said easily, "GO!" Malon dug her heels into Hoskit's sides, causing the horse to bolt forward at a high speed. Raven couldn't stop himself from laughing enthusiastically before he imitated her actions. They were neck at neck until Malon swerved right, jumping over a falling log, which caused her to cut through to another long. When she emerged, she was already halfway through the trail and in the lead. Raven fought off a ChuChu and growled angrily in his throat. He slapped his horse's butt furiously, and was picking up speed. Malon looked over her shoulder and saw how far apart they were. Malon would win this easily. She laughed. Raven watched the girl with intrigue. When did she learn how to ride without watching where she was going?

"Uh… Malon! Watch out!" His warning came too late and Malon wasn't aware of the low branch that ended up slamming into her stomach, scooping her off her horse's back. She screamed in her surprise and wheezed after colliding into the branch that knocked all the air from her lungs from the force of the impact. She hung there in a sad display of embarrassment. Raven pulled his horse to a stop and dismounted. He ran over to her and broke out in hysterical wails. Malon swung her leg out, hoping to kick him in the mouth, but she had no such luck.

"How's the view Mal? I gotta say, I'm enjoying it from here," he said in between chuckles. Malon instinctively placed her hands on her butt and yelled, "Pervert! Are you gonna keep laughin' or are you gonna help me?"

"Alright, alright…," he gave in. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her forward, letting her slide easily into his arms. She sighed with relief and rubbed her stomach once she was successfully removed from the branch.

"Thanks…," she muttered. Raven smirked and nodded.

"Are you alright?" He asked with real concern evident in his voice when he saw her holding her sore stomach.

"Of course!"

"Look Mal… I think we should call it quits now…"

"What? No way? You dishonored my ranch! I've got to whoop you proper! You're mad cuz I was beating you! "

"No… I just don't want to see you get hurt…" Malon looked at him with perplexity written on her expression, unsure of how to interpret his sudden change in demeanor, but she decided not to argue with him any further.

"Uh… okay?"

"Good. Go get your horse. We've wasted enough time already." Malon obeyed and pulled Hoskit back towards the wagon, trudging unconsciously. She thought they were having fun. She didn't get hurt that bad. Why did he want to stop all of the sudden? She cast probing eyes his direction, still trying to read his mind. Had he really turned into a sour puss? Why'd he ruin the game like that?

As Raven proceeded to hook Hoskit back up to the wagon, Malon remembered that he had started being conscious of her safety the summer he left. Why, she didn't know but he had stopped playing with her as aggressively as he had when they were small children. The change really started when she turned eleven and met Link, the famed and now missing, Hero of Time. He was so heroic and handsome for a mere child that she fell for him instantly. He was the archetype that she'd read about in her fairytales and dreamt about marrying. The little farm girl wasn't aware that she had been so obsessed with him that she talked about him constantly. Her father thought it was cute. Ingo thought she was silly. Ropley, Raven's little sister who was only seven at the time, envied her. And Raven… Raven was irritated with her. He'd begun to openly ignore her and they rarely talked. Then when Marin moved to the ranch with her father Tarin, Raven started hanging out with her more. She had a good three years on Malon and so was only a year older then Raven, so they got along very well.

One time, she recalled, she had wanted to play with them, but the both of them just teased her and pushed her away. They went out to the fields and practiced shooting rabbits. Malon tagged along even though she wasn't invited and went on ignored. Raven and Marin went on about their business, laughing and joking, as they hurried after a rather quick footed bunny. They shot at it but it dodged and they laughed about their poor marksmanship.

"I can get it!" Malon said confidently. Raven and Marin exchanged looks before laughing some more.

"Right… You couldn't shoot your own foot and you're connected to it," Raven remarked sharply.

"What would I be wantin' to shoot my own foot for? You can't shoot at all. Why, I bet Link could have shot that bunny in a hurry." Marin laughed at her cousin's retort, enjoying Malon and Raven's not- so- unusual banter. This time was different though. Raven growled angrily and pushed Malon harshly.

"Link this and Link that huh? Why don't you just call for your precious boyfriend an' have him do it then? You're pathetic. Can't you do anything without mentioning Link, or wanting Link, or needing _Link_? Geez!" Malon's bottom lip quivered slightly. She was still sore about him pushing her and his harsh words just deepened her wound.

"I can so do without Link!" Snatching Raven's bow and quiver, she hurried off after the rabbit. Raven ran after her, followed by Marin.

The furry friend hadn't scurried off too far and Malon stopped a few meters from it. Raven and Marin watched in anticipation. For a moment, Malon caught the fearful look in the eyes of the rabbit and felt sympathetic. Then, pulling the string back, she let the arrow fly swiftly and deadly. Sure enough, it hit the target point blank.

The children rushed back home to show their capture and Malon was given much praise from everyone save Raven. He glared at her angrily and then avoided her the rest of the day.

Malon remembered feeling resentful, hurt, and upset. Why had he gotten so mean? Then, as she wandered near the barn she saw through the window that Raven and Marin were once again together, brushing the horses and chatting merrily. She envied Marin. She was pretty. Her hair wasn't as bright an orange as Malon's and she was very elegant and soft spoken. If Malon hadn't known any better, she would've guessed that Raven had a crush on her and was starting to think Malon was a burden. However, she didn't know that he was only jealous her liking Link and was only using Marin to hurt her.

Malon was on the verge of busting into the barn and disrupting their little talk, but stopped when she saw Marin place her hand on the nape of Raven's neck and crane her head upward to meet his lips. It was an innocent kiss, nothing meant by it, yet Malon felt her heart shatter and she started crying. Raven broke away and looked to the window after hearing Malon's wail of despair. Their eyes met briefly before Malon took off toward the corral. Raven bolted from the barn and chased her, wind whipping his hair into an unruly mass.

"Malon! Malon wait!" She ignored him and kept running, eyes closed as tears fell. "Malon!" And then it happened. She swore she saw a light before she felt the excruciating pain of the gate's barrier, a steal rod that had fallen out of place and stuck out dangerously, impaling her. She screamed and instinctively moved backward, pulling herself from the rod. Blood soaked her front and her stomach hurt incredibly. She cried and fell to her knees, holding her stomach. Raven was at her side, in hysterics at the sight of her blood. He pulled her into his arms and picked her up, rushing back to the house.

It wasn't ignored how Malon could have died that night. She was excused of all her chores for a month as she recuperated and was given special treatment. But she found that none of all the sweeties in the world could appease the ache in her heart when she saw Raven around the ranch, walking with his head down cast. She'd forgiven him. She wasn't angry. Really, she was curious now. She wanted to be kissed. She even started mimicking Marin, much to the elder girl's irritation, but she didn't hate Raven. She knew if it had been her and Link, she would've done the same. She never told him that, or about her desire to be kissed. She just told him she wasn't angry and she forgave him (for what she wasn't sure). Yet, he couldn't forgive himself because he blamed the whole thing on himself.

It was after that that they never played the way they used to.

Maybe seeing her holding her stomach a moment ago, caused a change in his playful attitude. Malon huffed angrily.

"I'm not made of glass Raven!" The man looked at her with wide green eyes and said, "I… I know…"

"You still feel guilty about that one night doncha? When I got hurt by that pole thing? Why, it's been five years already Raven. I'm not even sore anymore. I'm completely healthy! So stop it! Just stop it!" The red head pushed him aside roughly and finished connecting Hoskit to the wagon. She jumped back in the driver's seat and whacked Hoskit's butt, willing him onward. Raven rode his horse beside her once more, and she noticed that a blush of embarrassment was evident on his handsome face. Handsome? She blushed herself as she remembered the thoughts she had about him before he revealed who he was to her. The ranch hand didn't feel guilty for thinking what she had; after all, she was well in her right. He looked like the forest in full bloom: captivating, aesthetic, and comforting. He was the most kingly man the goddesses had ever created and Malon doubted that anyone else like him existed in all the four corners. Her crush on Link seemed so pointless now…

"Malon." His voice pierced through her thoughts like a sharp knife cutting into a pillow full of feathers. She looked at him and said, "Yea?"

"How have you been? I never asked… I guess that's why I got a little overbearing before… I'm so out of the loop," he answered, "Sorry."

"Well, what do you expect to happen when you disappear for five years? You couldn't even write Raven? Not even to tell us what you were doing or where you were?" Malon hadn't meant to sound condescending, but that's how she came off. The Royal Guard chuckled and replied, "Believe me, if I could, I would have…"

"Hm. Well, I've been good actually. It's just, the ranch has gotten so boring now… I dunno, but I've been spending most my time in the fields as of late… I guess it's because everyone's pressuring me to get married."

"…Married?"

"Yea I know right? Dad's been hiring young guys to help out on the ranch, hoping that one might woo me. None have. They're all the same. I want something different. You know?"

"You have always been different so I guess that's understandable," Raven agreed, "But, you haven't found _anyone_ to marry you?" Malon shook her head.

"Nope. Thank the goddesses! I do think I'm in love though…" She didn't see the disappointment on Raven's face that was brought about by her sudden confession, "I think I'm in love with my passion for adventure! Ooooooooooh! I want to travel and have adventures so bad! But I'm stuck in everyone else's ambitions for my life! Grah! If I could only runaway now…"

"Well, why don't you?'

"Because! Where would I go? I'm such a novice… I don't know anything… How could I survive on my own?" There was a brief silence as Raven contemplated her words.

"There's an old Sheikah saying Malon that I think fits you perfectly. 'She flies with her own wings'," he said after a while. Malon's face scrunched up in confusion and she looked at him incredulously.

"Huh?"

"What I mean is, you aren't the kind of girl to be held back even by something as doubt. You'll find away to get what you want… I guarantee it."

"How do you know that?"

"Because, you're brave and fortune favors the brave Malon. You'll get to do everything you want because your bravery strengthens your will and your will is strong Malon…" He met her gaze, and a soft smile formed on his lips to follow the gentle tone he had taken when he spoke. Malon had to look away from the eyes that had seemed to view straight into her soul and see what it was made of.

"… Thanks Raven… I really have missed you, you're the only one that ever seemed to know me best."

"I know… You remind me a great deal of Princess Zelda you know? She's very ambitious herself, never one to respect the cultural norms…"

"You mean marrying that shadow being right? Does he really look like Link?" Raven pondered this for a moment.

"Why… he does resemble the Hero but… they couldn't be more different," he said, "I like him. He's no mere shadow being. Though he originated from the Dark Realm, his heart isn't as cold as everyone perceives. Princess Zelda brings out a side of him that no one really gets to see and when you see them together, it's hard to believe that he's the offspring of the evil that had damned us all… I believe he'll make a great king because anyone who can make the princess smile the way he does can't be all that bad." Malon listened intently, feeling her own judgments fall apart as she heard Raven speak of the future king so lightly.

"… Really? I would never have guessed it… But, is it still okay? I mean… our worlds were created separately and should remain separate too don't you think so?"

"Only the goddesses can say so. Until then, I'm the one that protects them," he said.

"… I'd really like to meet them someday…," Malon said. Raven laughed good naturedly and told, "If all goes well… maybe I'll bring you back to Hyrule Castle with me. I do have this to deliver after all…," he once again patted his pocket and Malon beamed.

"Really?? Oh Raven!" She jumped onto him, causing the horse to whiny in surprise and the wagon to creak dangerously. Raven caught her into his arms and laughed once more as he sat her properly on the Clydesdale's back, hugging her to himself.

"You're still like a child Malon…," he mumbled into her shoulder. Malon giggled from the feeling of his lips against her neck, "Don't ever change…" He tightened his grasp on her and Malon sighed with content from being in his strong embrace.

"I'll never change if it makes you happy…"

"And I'll take you anywhere you want to go, besides the Castle if it makes you happy…"

"Just having you back means the world to me Raven! Don't go anywhere ever again… Not without me?"

"…Never again…" Malon pulled away to look at him curiously after hearing his airy tone. Raven cupped her cheek in a sweet embrace that made pleasant shivers crawl down her spine. He brought his face closer to hers until their foreheads touched. Malon closed her eyes, reveling in his warmth.

"Malon… You don't know how happy I am to see you… And you've grown so much! I feel like I've missed too much of you… Too… much…,"he breathed. Malon's heart jumped and butterflies danced in her stomach.

"Raven?" Taking her face into both of his hands, he closed the distance between them when he brought his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. Malon's eyes popped opened in her surprise when she felt his warm and smooth lips against hers, and she pulled away, escaping his tantalizing caress, before falling from the horse and onto her bottom. She glanced back up at Raven warily and he looked back at her with confusion and slight embarrassment. Neither said a word.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Yea! 5 reviews! Thank you! As promised. A new chapter! YAYAYAYA!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

"Malon! Malon I can't believe how late you are!" Marin scolded when she saw her cousin's wagon groan into view. The sun had set and a dark blanket decorated with a million lights covered the blue sky, signaling that Malon was indeed late. The sixteen year old unlatched Hoskit and led him into the barn, all the while avoiding Marin's angry look as she followed her.

"Ingo and Ropley actually came home earlier then expected! Imagine how disappointed Ropley was when she saw that you weren't home…"

"Ropley's just fine Marin. And I can't help that I got caught up in traffic…"

"Oh really? Thank goddesses that's all it was! I thought that lunatic had gotten a hold of you! Don't you know that Agahnim has gotten loose? Uncle Talon's been workin' up a sweat worrying!"

"I'm sorry it's just… I was catching up with someone…"

"Who?"

"An old friend." As Malon said this, Raven came into view, guiding his horse into the barn as well. Marin's mouth fell open and her eyes widened in great surprise as she gaped at the man before her.

"Ruh-Raven!?"

"It's good to see you too Marin."

Elsewhere...

"How curious the firmament looks tonight…," Rauru claimed thoughtfully. He stood on the balcony of the Temple of Time, staring inquisitively into the night sky. Gray clouds swirled ominously above the land and lightening clashed within them, but there was no rain or thunder. The peculiar sight struck the old sage's senses, alerting him that danger was afoot. He grimly rubbed his bald head as the hair on his neck stood threateningly.

"Grandfather!" The old man turned to see the owner of the voice, his young granddaughter and oracle of time, Nayru, as she ran towards him. She joined him on the balcony and looked at the sky with inquiring blue eyes.

"Nayru… I feel the seal weakening the longer that shadow being stays here in Hyrule…," her grandfather claimed and he refocused his gaze to the evidence that hung threateningly over the land. Nayru nodded her head in agreement, a sad look crossing her features.

"There's been a rip in time and space now that the hero's gone and his dark counterpart has taken refuge here in Hyrule… The seal on the Dark Realm is indeed weakening. I've seen many hardships for the residents of Hyrule (1). Oh grandfather, I hope Zelda hurries and obtains the Deku Nut before it's too late. The Dark Ones are on the move once more…" The family fell silent as an anxious hush fell over the both of them.

"…Maybe the seven maidens can be of service. We sages of Light are to protect the Realm of Light. The seven maidens are the protectors of the mirror, the last portal to the Dark World…"

"Yes, but they must first repair this tear in the realms with the service of the Deku Nut. They are powerless to protect the portal otherwise."

"What a cruel fate to bestow upon her people for a love so damned that even the creators are against it… Foolish Zelda! Look at what you have done to us now!" Lightening surged overhead in silent agreement.

Zelda tossed and turned in her bed with sweat staining her forehead and neck. Her lips were dry as hot breaths passed through them. The comforter and blankets were a mess of fabric around her as the girl's frantic and severe body movements had long since removed their protective covering from around her lithe form.

"Hm… no… no," she mumbled. After a harsh turn to her right, someone began to try and shake her awake from her hellish nightmare. The dreaming princess obliged her quest by opening her pale blue eyes and jumped up into the waiting arms of her savior, breathing deep, wavering breaths as she tried to regain her bearings.

"Another nightmare Zelda?" The princess licked her lips a little as she tried to moisturize them before saying shakily, "Y…yes." She laid her head on the chest of her lover as he held her close, comfortingly stroking her long, flowing, and golden hair. In his embrace Zelda felt like nothing could harm her; that she was invincible to all the threats, pains, and dangers of the world. Locke seemed to sense her re-composure and pushed her away gently. They looked into one another's eyes knowingly and Zelda offered her fiancée a weak smile.

"It's getting worse Locke… It's going to happen soon. We're all in danger," she said softly. The dark haired boy who resembled the Hero of Time turned away from her as he thought about what she said. Zelda studied his manly features as he looked out into space, a look of concentration on his face as he pondered, taking in special notice of his chocolate eyes and tan skin. His black bangs hung in his eyes gently, and Zelda smiled as she thought about mentioning a hair cut, but she decided against it since the long mass of hair on his head made him look more boyish and therefore more innocent; the girl enjoyed that about her lover and never wanted it to change.

"There's no way you can stop it then?" He said with a deep voice. The Princess of Destiny cast her eyes downward sadly.

"No. We need a miracle…" Locke looked at her angrily and took her by the shoulders.

"Zelda! The goddesses have damned you and Hyrule to oblivion because of your love for me! There are no miracles now! We must be strong together in order to save your people and our lives! Or do you doubt me?"

"No Locke… but…"

"I have rested all my faith within you too Zelda… So please… don't be afraid. Just contact Raven and see if he's secured the kinstone piece yet. We still have a fighting chance if we get the Deku Nut within our grasps." Zelda nodded a little and Locke smiled sweetly at her. He cupped her cheek lovingly and said, "And get some more sleep Zelda…," he ordered. As he got up to leave, Zelda grabbed his arm, causing him to look back at her expectantly.

"Please… stay with me? Maybe then I won't be prone to the dreams so much…" Locke stared at her and couldn't help noticing that her satin nightgown was stuck to her sweaty body, revealing her womanly figure. Locke tried to suppress his manly urges and replied, "Zelda. If I stay with you, I can't be held accountable for my actions…" The bright eyed princess smiled seductively and let her slender fingers travel up his arm.

"You and me both…" She pulled him back into the bed with her forcefully and he fell on top of her, laughing as he did so. Unable to control himself, he kissed her passionately, causing all the breath to escape the girl as well as increase the beat of her heart. Her hands traveled the muscular contours of his arms and ended on his toned torso. Locke moaned delightedly as he felt her petite hands on his body before he broke away for air. They looked at one another hungrily.

"…You need rest now Zelda…" He said breathlessly. The blonde pouted with disappointment.

"But…"

"There will plenty of other times, my little princess, once we're married… Then I can have you any time I want… All I want…" He kissed her forehead affectionately and then rolled to the side, hugging her to himself protectively, "Now let's sleep." Zelda cuddled next to him even more before closing her eyes. A big smile filled her face and no more traumatizing nightmares plagued her peaceful sleep that night.

It was a night of celebration for Malon and her family as they all rejoiced in Raven's return. Ingo was practically a puddle of tears at seeing his son. And Ropley could hardly recognize her brother, but hugged him tightly, thankful that he decided to come back. Raven told many a tale of his adventures away from the ranch, yet always managed to stray away from the topic of his new profession or how he had managed to attain such a position. Malon listened to him and tried not to succumb to the envious green eyed beast that was eagerly pulling at her heart every time she heard of the places he'd been or things he'd seen. He seemed so proud of his accomplishments and everyone else shared his sentiments. Malon only found herself wanting desperately to go out into the world and be able to tell tales of her own…

Everyone slept late that night, drunk on his or her own ecstasy and would unarguably be hung over with happiness when they awoke in the morning. All save Malon, who lay in her bed staring at her ceiling in a thoughtful daze. She wondered about Raven's disappearance and what he had told her earlier. Was she truly brave enough to try the wonders of the world? The girl turned to her side. Why had he kissed her? That was an issue that both had decided to ignore and forget on their journey back to the ranch. It still hung on her mind, adding its weight to the heavy thoughts that strained her conscience. Would he really take her anywhere she wanted to go? She frowned slightly. Did he think he could woo her with such big promises and romantic kisses? No. She wouldn't allow it! She was like a wild horse that was impossible to break no matter how much a whip was set upon it. She smiled. She truly did possess spirit enough to have her own adventures.

Tip toeing from her room, she entered Raven's sleeping quarters and found him sleeping unruly within his mattress. The blankets were tousled, he snored, and his whole left side hung off the edge of the bed. Malon suppressed a laugh, and went over to his things, digging around for the item of which she sought. Her slim fingers brushed against the smooth surface of something and she pulled it out. The kinstone piece shined brightly in its own light and the girl stared at it in awe before pocketing it in her dress pocket and turning to leave. She looked back at Raven and smiled.

"Thanks for giving me the courage to do this…," she whispered and then turning away, she closed the door behind her. She pulled on her boots and ran into the barn. She awoke Hoskit gently, and saddled him up. Mounting his back, she beckoned him away from the ranch to start on her long awaiting adventures without waking anyone.

Slight fault danced in her stomach and was only evident because she felt wrong for leaving everyone behind without a word. It died slowly when she looked on at the waking sun in the distance. It's large, orange body rose from behind the forest in the east, trailing soft pinks and yellows in the bluing sky. It was a breathtaking sight. Had Raven ever seen a sunrise this glorious? It seemed to be celebrating her newly found freedom. Taking the kinstone out of her pocket, she fingered its smooth surface thoughtfully. Princess Zelda wanted it right? Would she care how it was delivered, or who delivered it? And more importantly how would Malon deliver it? Shrugging, she hid the golden piece from sight once more as she decided to burden her mind with the matter later on. She didn't want anything to spoil this day…

"Malon? MALON??" No sign. Compunction was an inevitable feeling as Raven awoke the next day to find not only the kinstone piece stolen, but Malon gone as well. Compunction came from the knowledge that he was somehow the cause of this misfortune. He grimly looked at Talon as the man sat with his head cast downward at the table. Ingo, Marin, and Ropley continued to call for the missing teen outside, holding on to the unlikely hope that she was still in the ranch. Raven sighed.

"I'm sure she's fine Talon…," Raven offered. Talon shook his head.

"She's only a girl Raven! She don't know nothing about the world! And what's more, Agahnim is on the loose and she's no one to protect her! Ya know, I knew it was bound to happen one day because she takes after her mother so much… Yea…," the balding man said sadly, "Aw I shouldn't have let her listen to your talk of adventure Raven. She's got her head stuck in the clouds most the time with such fantasies."

"Well… I'm really sorry…," the young man told honestly, "How about I go get her back for you Talon? She can't have gotten too far." Talon looked up suddenly, with big, brown, and hopeful eyes.

"Ruh- really? …Oh naw. I couldn't let you do that, not after you just got back. It'd break poor Ingo's heart if you left again."

"I'd be sure to return. I'll just go get Malon and then I'll handle a little unfinished business before I come back… Let me help you guys Talon. It's basically my fault anyway."

"Well. If you're feelin' up to it. Then sure! Go get her Raven!"

With a hasty farewell, Raven was on his horse and out on the fields following the fresh hoof prints in the ground that led from the ranch. The sun was fully awake now, hanging like a bright yellow orb in the distance. Raven growled angrily in his throat. Of all the conniving tricks she could've pulled and it just had to be this? Raven stopped at the crossroads, having come in contact with many prints that trailed in the two different directions (it was a commonly traveled road). Now he had to go with intuition. Would she really have the gall to go to the princess? Or did she think the kinstone piece was a toy that she could trade in? The boy rubbed his hand through his rowdy locks, sighing with exasperation. Where did he go from here? Where was Malon?

"_Raven…"_ The Royal Guard turned to his left instinctively as he felt a cool chill against his left ear. No one was there. He felt panicked and pulled his sword from its sheathe at his back.

"_Raven… Do not be alarmed. It is just me…"_

"Your Highness… Princess Zelda?"

"_Yes… I am communicating to you through telekinesis… It is not an easy task so please cooperate with me."_

"Of course princess…" There was silence as Zelda proceeded to concentrate fully on the task at hand, completely ignoring all that was going on around her.

"_Raven… Have you secured the kinstone piece yet?"_ Raven hesitated to answer.

"…I had… but… I no longer have it. I'm sorry princess. It was foolish of me to take my eyes off of it for even a moment but I know who has it…"

"_Raven! It seems you know the depth of your mistake so I will not chastise you any more than necessary… But you must get it back and then report here immediately!"_ The blonde nodded even though the princess couldn't see it and replied, "Of course… there's only one thing."

"_Oh no…"_

"The perpetrator… I've lost her." Back at the castle, Zelda shook her head as she detested her protector's lousy retrieving skills.

"…_Hold on Raven… I will track the magic of the kinstone piece and then… well. Hope for the best."_

"Yes. Thank you princess." There was a brief period of soundlessness as Zelda focused her conscience on the powerful magic of which the kinstone was made of. As she became more aligned with its magical essence she saw in her mind's eye a young girl that was riding horseback inside the city. She seemed lost and confused. The princess smiled and refocused on the awaiting Raven.

"_She's in the city Raven. Please go to her now and then hurry to me. And also… don't disappointment me. Hyrule's future is at stake…"_ The gentle voice of the princess faded from his mind and Raven felt embarrassment seize his insides. Grumbling, he tapped his horse's butt, summoning the four legged creature onward toward Castle Town.

The city wasn't well known for nothing. Malon was pushed around by large throngs of people, and she tried desperately not to be crushed by the masses. Castle Town was full of many diversities: old, young, rich, poor, happy, sad, known, unknown, Gorons, Zunas (2), Business Scrubs, Hylians (the majority), as well as many others. It was the crossroad of the worlds and as such, the home to destiny's princess was ten times the size of Termina's Clock Town even, so Malon was overwhelmed with everything. It was home to approximately three-hundred-thousand people, and even housed some hundred tourists or the likes. Such a place could be described as a melting pot because every living thing in Hyrule could be found within those stone walls of the kingdom's capital.

It was as peaceful as it was lively, it was as homely as it was fancy, it was simply magnificent.

"Warm hot springs water, brought to you directly from the hot springs of Kakariko Village! It's very refreshing! Oh, miss, would you like some hot springs water? It's a great way to spend your money!" The Goron near the southern entrance of the city directed towards Malon, who stood by idly watching with curiosity. She saw the long line of people waiting for the water and shook her head politely, continuing on her way. Behind her retreating figure, the Goron continued to shout out catchy sales pitches and sold the water to everyone else who would buy. Scenarios such as that weren't uncommon. Malon walked near a rather nice store, the Malo-Mart, and met a young boy who offered to clean her shoes for only ten rupees. She declined politely and sat at the edge of the fountain decorating the central square of the city. Nearby, she heard the inviting melody of a novice band that caused her to nod her head with the beat. The young, attractive, amber haired girl smirked a little to herself. Castle Town wasn't ever this exciting before. Visiting had never caused her adrenaline to pump through her body so harshly before now. Perhaps it was caused by the fact that she wasn't on some business run for her father, the early morning hour, or even her newfound freedom. Whatever it was, it made life more exhilarating.

"Have you heard darlings? The Princess Zelda is actually marrying that Link look-alike! That evil man will be allowed to rule the throne of Hyrule!"

"Doesn't she know how badly she's jeopardizing the kingdom with such nonsense? Honestly! If she really goes ahead and marries that creature, why, I'm packing my things and moving to Termina! I won't let some monster tell me what to do! If only Link was here, then she wouldn't be acting so brash!"

"Yes, he'd probably banish the creature and send him to the Dark Realm where he belongs! Oh our poor Princess… Has she forgotten what happened two years ago? Why, he nearly assassinated her by running her over with a carriage! (3)"

"But, at the trial he was deemed not guilty. I heard it had all been a misunderstanding…"

"The only misunderstanding was everyone taking Zelda's word that he had in fact saved her from the carriage when in reality he forced her to speak on his behalf, threatening to kill her…"

"You really think so?"

"Yes. Yes I do." Malon stopped listening to the gossiping women beside her as she felt her anger rise. From what Raven had said Locke was a regular person not a dangerous monster! He loved Zelda too much to even think about hurting her… granted it hadn't always been so but still… The now was more important. Couldn't people see that there was no evil to be found in a love that sincere? Malon stood from her position in a huff and glared angrily at the women, who looked back at her with surprise as she stomped away. She settled for sitting at one of the tables of the outside café, enjoying the tranquility the small space provided, as well as the distance from the ignorant twins.

"Hello young lady. I don't suppose you wouldn't like some company…" Malon looked over at the young man that had addressed her. His skin was pale, and he wore clothing like that of a desert dweller. Her brows furrowed a little in her confusion. Wasn't that such a paradox? A desert dweller with pale skin…? She shook it off and smiled politely.

"No. I wouldn't mind a little company. Please," the ranch girl stated. The man offered a gentle smile and pulled up a seat at her table, his unfinished plate in hand.

"I hate dining alone. It ruins my appetite. Such good food isn't meant to be eaten alone…," he claimed simply. Malon nodded in agreement.

"Then I suppose you live here in Castle Town?"

"Not really. I've just been here long enough to know where all the good food spots are. Say, would you like a bite? It's the special, fried cucco marinated in Chu jelly. It's a lot better then it sounds actually." Malon obliged the man and picked a small piece of meat off the bone. Chewing cautiously, she smiled.

"It really is good!"

"I'm glad you like it. So I take it you aren't from the city eh? Usually everyone in Castle Town eats this dish on the daily."

"How perceptive. No, actually, I'm here to see Princess Zelda about some important business." The man's whole demeanor changed at her announcement, but Malon didn't notice because she'd blown off the chill that had snaked its way down her spinal cord after meeting the man. If she'd looked closer into his glossy gaze, she could see he was no ordinary tourist; that in the bowls of his demented mind he was forming a plot.

"You don't say? You wouldn't happen to be the representative of Hyrule for the Mystical Deku Nut Festival would you?" Malon's eyes widened in surprise.

"Wha… what?"

"Oh? I heard the Princess Zelda was allowing Hyrule to participate in the festival this year. Of course, she needed to secure the golden kinstone piece from a forest spirit to qualify for participation…"

"You mean… this?" The man's lifeless eyes shone in the light that was emitting from the small golden coin Malon had pulled from her pocket. A wicked grin formed on his lips.

"Yes! That would be the one! So you _are_ the representative then?" Malon shook her head furiously and held the kinstone piece to her heart.

"No… I'm more of a delivery girl. I had no idea what this was for until now."

"Oh? Well, lucky now aren't you? That's a very valuable item there young lady. If you're going to deliver it, I suggest you do so now."

"Right… Uh… Where's the castle?"

"Why, right behind you." Malon turned around and started laughing nervously. She stood up and put the coin back inside her pocket, which the man paid close attention to. She turned back to him, and smiling brightly said, "Thank you so much. You've been a big help!"

"Of course! It was my pleasure." Malon missed the malevolence icing his words as she ran off towards the castle. The man watched her with an easy smile on his face before he frowned angrily when she was out of sight.

"I must get that piece!" His gaze turned from the beauty ranch hand and settled upon a young pick pocket. He watched the little boy still a woman's purse and pass it on to another boy who dumped the contents in the bag of another little boy who then passed the full bag to yet another boy who took the contents to the bank and deposited it. The first boy returned the woman's empty purse and walked off leisurely, like he hadn't just committed a crime. Malon's acquaintance smiled wickedly and grabbed the boy as he came towards him.

"Hey! What's your problem mister?" He cried, trying to yank himself free of the man's fierce grip on his shirt.

"I saw what you did."

"I dunno whatcha' talkin' 'bout mister!"

"Stealing is a crime young man, I could easily have you and your little buddies arrested." The spunk in the little thief died miserably and the color drained from his face.

"Oh please mister! We didn't mean no harm!"

"What is this all of a sudden? I wasn't going to turn you in…"

"You… you wasn't?"

"No… no… Of course not! However, in return, I want you to steal the golden kinstone piece hidden in that woman's right dress pocket." The man pointed a long, pale, and bony finger at Malon, who was desperately debating with the guards at the doors that led to the castle. The little boy grinned.

"Is that all I gotta do? Piece o' cake mister! I can get that piece for ya!"

"Be sure that you do… or else…" Leaving the threat to the be finished with the little boy's vivid imagination, he released his death grip on the boy's shirt. The little red head grumbled and ran off to fill his friends in on the scheme. The man watched with satisfaction apparent in the selfish grin staining his face.

"Why can't I see the Princess?? I've got something important to deliver to her!" Malon screeched at the young, stubborn guard at the door. He stood, arms crossed, watching Malon angrily.

"The Princess had not informed me or my partner of a young lady coming to deliver anything to her today. Now, if you do not stop pestering us, we will be forced to arrest you for disturbing the peace."

"Oh! Reaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaally? Well, when Hyrule doesn't get to participate in the Deku Nut Festival because of you guys, don't come looking to me for sympathy cuz I only got this for ya!" Holding up her middle finger she laughed maniacally, earning a surprised look from both the guards, before she stomped away angrily.

"Why I never… Disturbing the peace my foot!"

"Psssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssst! Hey! Lady! Ova here!" Malon stopped her rambling and looked at the little boy that called to her. He was hidden behind a stone pillar and beckoned her over with a wave of his chubby fingers. The girl walked over to him.

"Yea? What is it kid?"

"You wanna get into the castle right? I know a way inside…"

"Really? Great!"

"But 'cha gotta give me somethin' first."

"Huh? Well… will this do?" She held up a red rupee and the boy started drooling absentmindedly at the sight of it. Shaking off his awe, he crossed his arms and frowned.

"No! What d'ya think this is lady? Huh?"

"Listen you little brat, this is all I'm willing to share so either take it, or leave it buddy!"

"Hmph! I think… I'll… Take it!" He kicks her in the shin roughly, causing Malon to double over and hop around on one foot as she grasped her offended leg. The boy easily takes the kinstone piece from her pocket, and begins running away. Malon regains her bearings and chases after the mischief maker.

The little boy maneuvers easily through the large crowds of people, but still finds Malon to be unshakable and nearly right behind him. The little boy curses and passes the piece to his friend (and accomplice) who runs the other direction. Malon follows after him, growling angrily.

The boys continue to pass the stone piece back and forth until Malon is fed up with it. When the first boy passes it back to the littlest boy of the bunch, Malon grabs the first boy roughly by the scruff of his collar.

"Listen little boy! I'm not in the mood for this kind of stuff okay? Now if you don't return my property then I'll have no choice but to report you to the proper authorities and let them know that you've stolen from the Princes…" The little gulped nervously.

"Tha… Tha… Tha P…P….Princess!?" He cried.

"Yes. And you know the penalty for stealing from royalty don't you?" Malon took a finger and moved it across her throat horizontally as she made a grotesque noise to accompany the gesture. The boy gasped.

"Now give it back…" She let him go and he hurriedly grabbed the piece from his friend and returned it to Malon, shamefaced.

"I didn't know lady… This guy said he'd tell on us if we didn't take this from ya…"

"Tell on you? So this isn't the first time you've stolen something then?"

"No ma'ma…"

"Well, I suggest you return all the stolen property to its rightful owners and then give up this life of crime. There's nothing to become of it."

"Yes ma'ma!" The little boy ran off and Malon laughed triumphantly. Looking at the piece to make sure it was authentic and untouched, she placed it within her bra and turned around to go back to the castle… when she bumped into something hard.

"There you are… Malon." The farm girl refused to gaze upon the person she'd rudely collided with, but didn't need to. She could tell that raspy voice from anywhere.

"…H…Hi Raven…"

* * *

**A/N: **(1)- She's the oracle of ages. She can see the future for Hyrule. 

(2)- Zunas are the desert people in Four Sword Adventure for GC.

(3)- The incident was basically what was happening in my other story, a one-shot, Beckoning Darkness. Read it. It's good background info!

Hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Make way for the Royal Guard!" The guard at the gate proclaimed in a booming voice. Trumpets blared forth in a synchronized rhythm and the large doors leading to the castle were opened. Raven entered the court yard, horseback and chin raised. Malon strolled beside the magnificent steed and looked around, surprised to see countless servants and some guards bow when Raven passed by. Was he really in such a high position? Blushing shyly when she noticed everyone give her curious gazes, Malon quickened her pace and stayed close to Raven. When they arrived at the castle's front doors, Raven dismounted and gave his horse over to some hired hand before going inside with Malon tagging along behind him. She followed him through a room full of doors and red velvet carpeting, past a hall with large armors, and outside along a long terrace until they arrived into another section of the castle. Random people acknowledged Raven and made meaningful looks at the amber haired female who accompanied him as they went on to complete their chores. Raven greeted them as well, never bothering to introduce Malon. In fact, she didn't even seem to exist. Malon frowned. How long did he honestly plan on being angry?

After climbing a long staircase, they arrived out doors once again, climbed more stairs and finally reached their destination, the large throne room. With all the walking that had to be done, it was impossible to gain weight. Now Malon saw how Zelda maintained her slim figure while doing nothing but staying home all day. But even more, she was awestruck by the magnificent throne and décor of the enormous room. The painting on the ceiling was striking and the marble flooring was exquisite. Malon's mouth was slightly ajar in her surprise. Unknown to her, Raven was watching with a smug smile on his face.

"Try not to touch anything Malon. After all, you've proved to be meddlesome enough already," he said. Malon frowned and looked at him while crossing her arms.

"Why'd you have to go and open your mouth? Everything was so perfect too…"

"Oh suck it up. You shouldn't be here anyway. Now close your mouth and look sharp. The princess should be here any moment." After Raven finished his statement and turned around, Malon proceeded to mock him with obscene gestures and faces behind his back.

"Oh my. Raven? Is that you finally?" Malon paused in mid motion when she heard the delicate voice of another female present in the room. Her blue eyes traveled to the throne where the princess began to descend with small steps that made her seem to be floating in her own grace. Malon's mouth dropped again.

"Yes Princess. I have returned," Raven said bowing lowly. He turned around and noticed Malon gaping stupidly at Zelda. He coughed to get her attention, but to no avail. He pulled her down by the collar of her shirt in a forced bow, but Malon lifted her head to see Zelda begin to walk towards them, hills clicking against the smooth surface of the floor as she did so. The blonde haired princess smiled warmly.

"You may rise," she said. Raven straightened up and released his friend's shirt.

"Did you bring the kinstone piece?" She questioned. Raven cocked his head towards Malon, indicating that she still possessed the golden piece. Zelda nodded knowingly, and turned her attention to his companion.

"Are you a friend of Raven's? It's a pleasure to meet you…," she said politely. Malon nodded stupidly.

"You're… you're…," the girl stuttered. Zelda giggled girlishly and then coughed into her hand to stop herself.

"Yes. I'm Princess Zelda of Hyrule. It is rare for Raven to bring any of his friends visiting. It's an honor to meet you."

"Y…yea…"

"Uh… Malon. Don't stand there gawking stupidly at her! Introduce yourself!" Raven ordered with slight irritation to his tone.

"Now Raven. There is no need to be so harsh… Besides, I already know who she is. Malon Lon Lon, the daughter of the owner of. Lon Lon Ranch.," Zelda said.

"You… you… you know who I am?? Oh my gosh! It's such an honor!" Malon exclaimed, bowing.

"Please. That isn't necessary…"

"Oh! Here! I have this for you… I took it from Raven because I wanted to meet you myself and everything… But anyway, here you are your highness…," the ranch hand cried as she pulled the piece from her dress pocket. It shined beautifully and Zelda stared at it gratefully. Taking it from her, she nodded her thanks and smiled.

"You've done a great deed by bringing this here. I'll have to inform the maidens of this development. I'm so ever grateful to you," Zelda claimed. She bowed slightly and then turned her back and began to walk away the way she came. Raven watched her graceful retreat and then looked at Malon, whose face was occupied with a silly grin.

"Listen. I've business to attend to. Do you think you can behave yourself until I get back?"

"… She knew… my name!"

"Malon! Did you just hear I word I said?" Raven cried angrily. Malon crossed her arms once more and turned her back on him.

"Yea I heard you… unfortunately. Just be gone already. You're an eye sore…," she said snidely. The Royal Guard grinned and flicked her nose, causing her to snort involuntarily.

"See that you do behave yourself. I'm under authority to do away with pests…"

"_You're_ the only pest here!"

"You're so childish. Good-bye Malon," he said. Turning his back on her, he waved his hand over his head in a quick farewell and then rushed up the many stairs that led to the room Zelda just entered. Malon stood in the wide room all by herself, unsure of what to do, before she left the way she came and headed back to revisit the many rooms she'd past by when she'd followed Raven to the throne room.

Raven followed Zelda into a secret garden entrance within the basement of the castle, the place where the mirror was sealed by the six maidens. Zelda stood, staring at its reflective surface before turning to look at her protector.

"… I like her. She's very lovely… though a bit young acting…," she told. Raven rubbed the back of his neck uncertainly.

"Who? Malon? I suppose… She has that affect on people…," he answered offhandedly. Zelda smiled and laughed.

"Yes! I am sure! Is that why you love her?" Raven blushed and began to distract himself with a vine that crawled up the archway entrance to the garden. The princess could only laugh more at his reaction.

"Come on now Raven don't be that way… It's as obvious as day. I saw it in your face when you looked at her. Besides, isn't she the one you haven't stopped talking about since I met you five years ago? I'm pretty sure…"

"I have no idea what you're on about Princess. Malon's my friend…," Raven claimed. He picked a blue flower from the vine and twirled it between his thumb and forefinger distractedly. Zelda smiled knowingly and decided she wasn't done teasing him just yet.

"Sure you do! I remember when I first met you, young man that you were, you said you wanted to become an important person in order to impress this fair, young, maiden you liked back home… It was so sweet actually. I remember thinking how noble a cause for a young boy to come all the way here by himself," she said airily, "Yes… you never stopped talking about her all throughout your training as well… I kept thinking how lucky is this girl to be loved so much, but a shame that she never knew so. Haven't you told her that you've done all this for her?" Raven stopped playing with the blossom and dropped it to the ground, stomping it in the dirt with his foot.

"No… I haven't told her anything yet… I don't know how. She was so angry to know I was alive when we first met after such a long time…"

"But Raven, you can't not tell her! She was only angry because she missed you. How unfair to work so hard for her and she not even know it…"

"Well, nothing in the job description said anything about this sort of thing. My duty is to protect you Princess. You are my top priority… I couldn't be with her when I'm due here to protect you…"

"Raven. I'd hate to be the reason you missed out on one of the greatest things of life…"

"It can't be all that good seeing as how it's damned you and Locke so much." Zelda's mouth clasped shut and Raven looked at her meaningfully. Neither spoke.

"… You should call the maidens…," he said after a long pause. Zelda nodded sadly.

"… Still. Love is worth fighting for. I hope you realize it… otherwise it will be such a wasteful life." Raven looked at his feet shamefully and Zelda proceeded to call the six maidens forth.

Somehow, Malon had managed to get lost in the many corridors of the castle until she stumbled upon a door that led to an outdoor maze. She was stuck. No matter where she turned, there was a large green wall blocking her path. After turning right in a last effort to escape the maze, she stumbled into a small gazebo that was decorated with millions of vines with some hanging aesthetically over the top. Malon sighed in exasperation and looked at the fortuitous green walls of entrapment with disdain.

"May I help you?" The voice was deep, and smooth. Malon hesitantly turned around and looked at the person who spoke with her. His face resembled the hero's a great deal but there was a sadness about it that made it stand out. His hair was dark and messy, his eyes still and cold. Malon gulped nervously and backed away subconsciously.

"I… I… got lost," she said. The man smiled dryly and closed the book that he was reading.

"Of course you did. You're lucky that you found your way here…," he replied. Malon nodded shyly.

"Uh… are you… are you the princess's fiancée?" The question was out of her mouth before she even realized she was saying it. Locke chuckled and nodded.

"Yes. I'm Locke. And you are?"

"I'm a friend of Raven's… I'm Malon…," she told.

"What a pleasure to finally meet you. Raven does nothing but talk about you constantly. I see why. You are quite lovely. But don't let Zelda know I said so. She's the jealous type…" Malon laughed and a look of confusion filled her face. Here she was, conversing easily with the one that everyone claimed to be a monster from the otherworld. He didn't seem at all as monstrous as people made him out to be… But then she remembered what Raven said and understood his words better.

"Are you confused?"

"Uh… It's just that… not everyone is too fond of you, but I don't see why. I like you. But you do come off slightly intimidating at first…," Malon responded honestly. Locke watched her for a moment before laughing.

"You're the first to say so in person! Why, I believe I'm fond of you as well Malon. Come on. How about I help you get out of here?" He offered her his arm with gentlemanly courtesy and Malon accepted with a bright smile on her face. He then proceeded to lead them through the maze continually taking one direction. Malon noticed this and her eye brows crumpled in perplexity. Locke saw this from the corner of his eye and smiled.

"The secret to this maze is that there's a destination at the end of any direction. The right leads to the gazebo, the center leads to the fountain and the left leads to the beginning. As long as you know where you want to go, you can't get lost," he explained.

"How strange. I've never heard of a maze designed that way before…"

"Yes. Mazes tend to be complicated, but this one's easy. You can't get lost unless you've no idea where you are or where it is you want to be." After saying this, the two of them exited the maze and were welcomed with the familiar sight of the castle. Malon sighed with relief and Locke smiled happily.

"It was certainly a treat to be in the company of such a woman as you Malon. You're refreshing for the soul. Now I know why Raven is so fond of you…" Malon felt the heat rise to her cheeks and she looked at her companion timidly.

"Wha… what? Raven's just my friend…," she claimed. Locke raised an eyebrow inquiringly and then shrugged.

"I'm sure he is dear. Please excuse me while I go return this book to the library…"

"Oh wait! Locke, could you take me with you… I don't want to get lost again…"

"… Certainly. Follow me." They walked on to the library chatting friendly the whole way.

Mean while, Zelda and Raven were in company of the six maidens who looked serious as they conducted their business with the assistance of the kinstone piece. The eldest of the maidens, Mei, stood in front of the mirror looking into it to see the next step. In the mirror's reflective surface was an island and on the island was a large tree that was bearing a magical nut from its branches. Mei frowned slightly, concentrating on the image, but it disappeared and the kinstone piece stopped glowing.

"It is just as you predicted Princess… we must enter the Mystical Deku Nut Festival and obtain the Deku Nut before we can repair the rip in dominions…," the woman said with a deep voice. She gave the kinstone piece back to the awaiting princess who nodded.

"Yes…"

"You must pick a capable representative and send them to the Forest Haven immediately. Someone you trust can win the nut…"

"Don't worry… I've got the perfect person…," Zelda said and she looked at Raven meaningfully.

"Raven…"

"I would be honored Princess…" The maidens exchanged looks before looking at the man sternly.

"Hyrule's destiny is in your hands young man. Do not disappoint us…," Rei, the third eldest maiden said. Raven nodded with determination. The maidens looked at Zelda one last time before warping out of the garden through the use of the mirror. The princess let out a long and steady sigh, evidence of the stress that had been building within her since the maidens' arrivals. Her and Raven exchanged looks and then she said, "Inform everyone at once… Hyrule is participating in the festival this year."

"Yes your highness…"

By dinner time, the whole kingdom of Hyrule knew about the country contesting in the Mystical Deku Nut Festival, the celebration that occurred once ever ten years and consisted of harsh competitions for the Deku Nut. The Deku Nut was said to hold the purest magic still available to the common man and capable of great things. The kingdoms competed in order to obtain the Deku Nut fairly, each sending a representative to the Forest Haven to compete. It had been twenty years since Hyrule entered the festivities, never before having need for the Great Deku Tree's magical nut… until now.

Even though the circumstances for entering the contest weren't very likable, Malon couldn't hide her excitement.

"Raven! Oh Raven I can't believe you're honestly going to be participating in the festival! It's so great! I've never traveled on the sea before… I can't wait to go to the Forest Haven either!" Raven stopped polishing his boots and looked at the girl.

"… Who said you were coming?" Malon stopped dancing around the room and looked at him sadly. The both of them had returned to the ranch after the news had been released, and feasted to celebrate Raven's nomination as the country's representative. It was a big deal. Now that they were full of food and the family had fallen asleep, Malon was helping Raven pack his belongings for a long trip. She was thinking about getting started on her own packing, but now it seemed she wouldn't have to be packing at all.

"But… you said you'd take me places… You promised!" Raven stared at her, flinching slightly from her accusing tone before he returned his attention to his boots.

"I know… and I will. But not this time," he said. Malon plopped down on his mattress, stricken pale with shock and disappointment.

"But… this is as good a time as any!" She cried.

"Stop being so dramatic! You really think you'd get to go after that little stunt you pulled earlier? Huh? I can't trust you Malon…"

"Yes you can! Zelda still got the kinstone piece and if it weren't for me you wouldn't even be in the contest! You owe me!" Raven threw his rag down and looked at her angrily.

"Do you think this is just about the fun and games Malon?? It's not! This is Hyrule's future we're dealing with; any wrong move could be the end for all of us… Hence the reason the task is mine and not _yours_!" Malon's bottom lip trembled slightly at his harsh tone and she broke eye contact. Raven noticed her change in attitude and sighed.

"I'm sorry Malon but… there will be other times for adventure… If you came now you'd be jeopardizing your life and I won't allow it." There was silence as Malon contemplated his important words.

"…Malon?"

"You're a liar Raven and I hate you!" She screamed before she ran out of his room in a blind rage. Raven watched after her and shook his head sadly.

* * *

**_A/N: _**Despite my lack of feedback, I will continue to produce more chapters for this story. I think it's honestly a piece of work writing a Malon/ Dark Link and Zelda fic because there aren't many out there. Besides, I'm having fun so I'll put the lack of feed back on the fact that I've updated this story at the most lousiest times of the day and it's gone off the first page before many ppl can get the chance to read it. Anyway, leave a word or two to let me know how it's coming along in your opinion. 

Thanks to all you who did review though! I'm grateful!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Raven! I hope you have a safe trip and I wish you the best of luck in the competitions! It's a shame that we don't have enough boat fare to come with you…," Ingo said. Rave stood at the docks, luggage and all, preparing to disembark on the long sail to the Forest Haven where the Mystical Deku Nut Festival was being held. His father, sister, and friends were with him as well to see him off. They all expressed a great deal of enthusiasm as well as anxiousness for his trip. There was also a hidden disappointment that he was leaving again so soon after just being reunited with his loved ones. The Royal Guard grinned broadly and patted his sister's head full of copper colored hair.

"I'm sorry too. I'll be so lonely. I've forgotten what it feels like to be surrounded by the ones that love you…," he said. Ropley smiled shyly and held her brother's hand.

"Have enough fun for all of us Raven. And come back unharmed… I think you're really brave for going like this. Even if you don't win the Nut, I'll still see you as a hero." Her brother smiled softly.

"Thanks Ropley. At least someone doesn't hate me for this…"

"Oh don't worry about Malon, Raven. She's as stubborn as a mule as the saying the goes. She'll come around eventually. She has to," Talon reassured, placing a massive and hairy hand on the young man's broad shoulder. He smiled but even so Raven didn't feel guaranteed from Talon's statement. Malon's lack of presence at his departure proved that at least for the time being she was still bitter about the way Raven cruelly deprived her of a chance of a lifetime and she wasn't soon to forgive him. And at her absence, he was inclined to doubt that she would ever forgive him if she could help it.

"Thanks."

"All aboard! We're settin' sail!" A burly sailor called over the ship's starwort side. Raven gave his sister and father one final hug, gathered his belongings and boarded the ship. He continued to wave farewell even as the ship had left the land of Hyrule as a small speck on the horizon.

Locke stood patiently outside on the balcony, letting the brisk night air blow through his mess of hair. He heaved in a great breath and slowly exhaled. He could afford a sigh of relief now that Hyrule's representative was on his way to the contests. With the Deku Nut closer in hand, Hyrule's future didn't seem as bleak as before. He rested his chin on his hand and leaned over the railing so he could get a better view of the kingdom that he'd be ruling soon. A part of him seemed hesitant to accept such a great responsibility while the other part seemed to wreathe in excited anticipation because it had long been a goal that he had wanted to see through. Of course, he had only wanted to claim the bountiful Hyrule on account of his master, Ganon. This part of himself that seemed ecstatic to finally have Hyrule must have been the final remnants of the person he had been then, a slave to the impeccable darkness.

Locke's body tensed when he heard his fiancé's gentle footsteps against the cobble stone as she came to join him. His thoughts had put him on edge so much so that he was startled by Zelda's loving touch to the point that he was inclined to jump away from her. She seemed hurt and took a step back. The princess cast her blue eyes downward from shame and asked, "Do you not love me anymore?" It was a simply idiotic question. There was no reason for Hyrule's future queen to doubt Locke's love for her. He'd give his life for her if he had to. He'd risk his entire existence for her if had to. Simply stated, there was nothing he wouldn't do for her and with such a strong resolve why would she need to question his affection for her?

The dark haired prince reached out to comfort his lover. Zelda didn't raise her eyes to look at him. His hand stopped inches from her face as Locke stopped to think more about the present situation. What would give her cause for doubt? Did she not trust him? He trusted her. He trusted her even though every time he saw her unguarded, he saw the sadness of her unrequited love still haunt her. The deep sorrow was present in her angelic face, her bright blue eyes… It was present in her entire existence… this unrequited love. If this sorrow was still present, it meant Locke had not yet filled the emptiness in her soul where Link had left his mark. Yet Locke trusted her. He trusted that her love for him was just as powerful as his love for her.

But she doubted. She doubted him even though he wasn't unfaithful and loved her with his entire being. She doubted…

Was she wrong to doubt? His jealousy of Link and Zelda's affection was just as great as his love. His lust for power was just as great as both of them put together.

Why was he fighting against himself for a love damned by even the creators? Zelda was still smitten with Link. She didn't trust Locke's love. Why should she? He didn't love her. He loved who she was, the princess of Hyrule. He loved her power.

His hand, which had been suspended in air as his mind waged war with what he'd do, was now wrapped tightly around Zelda's neck. She gasped for air to fill her lungs with. Locke grinned maliciously and tightened his grip. He'd end it. This was the pivotal moment. Zelda began to claw at his hand, but was unsuccessful. What? Where was her beloved hero to save her? Her eyes began to roll to the back of her head and her once rosy skin now turned a sickly bluish color as the last of her oxygen depleted. With the last of her strength she said, "I… love… you… L… L… Locke…" Her eyes shut tight. His grip loosened. She fell. He caught her limp form within his arms. Staring at her in disbelief, he stroked her cheek robotically. She didn't doubt him. She loved him. She loved _him_.

"Zelda…?" The sound of his voice wasn't enough to return the life of his beloved. It wasn't enough to turn the hands of time and undo the greatest mistake of his life.

"Zelda!!"

Waking up with a sudden jolt, Locke breathed short breaths. Sweat stained his brow. Slowly, he soaked in his bearings and realized that his murdering Zelda was nothing more than an awful nightmare. Hesitantly, he looked at his hand. It trembled as the storm of emotions within him raged violently.

"Hm…" His chocolate eyes drifted over to the laying form of his future wife. A soft smile filled her pink lips as she dreamed. A slight feeling of tranquility swept through Locke and the raging storm ceased. The successor to Hyrule's throne lowered his face to Zelda's cheek and he kissed her chastely there.

"I love you Zelda…," he whispered. The sleeping girl's smile widened with delight. A chill crawled down Locke's spine and he looked to see the balcony's drapes blowing eerily in the moonlight. A tall form was silhouetted against the opaque, white drapery. The hairs on Locke's neck stood on end. Looking to his sleeping fiancé once more, he pulled back the heavy comforter and traveled out into the nighttime.

"It's been a while… hasn't it… Shadow?" The voice was as thick as dark syrup that leaked through the bliss of the night. Locke glared coldly at the person before him.

"Agahnim…," he spat darkly. The desert dweller laughed a throaty, hoarse laugh, tossing his head back as he let each disgusting chuckle erupt from his gut. After he relaxed from his hysteria he looked Locke in the eye pointedly and spoke, "My, how you've changed Shadow."

"That isn't my name. I heard you had broken out from prison. I never expected you to come here…," Locke said. Agahnim grinned behind the cloth covering his face.

"Of course I'd come pay my old comrade a visit Sha… Locke. I doubt I will be the only one coming to see you."

"What do you mean?" Agahnim's grin evolved into a full smile as he answered, "You know that the seal on the Dark Realm is weakening. With the gate between worlds opened, we who were damned to exile are free to traverse the road as we please. And with this new freedom, we have advised a way to get revenge on the people of Hyrule. Locke, you were Ganon's closest minion. He has the chance to escape now and once again take what is rightfully his-''

"Hyrule belongs to Zelda and all her people. There's no place for you or your kind. As for Ganon, I'll dispose of him myself before I let him sit on the throne." Agahnim's sick smile faded and an angry frown took its place.

"Me and my kind? Have you lost your mind?"

"No. Now leave here and never bother to come back or I assure you that the next time we meet, I will do away with you myself. I'm no longer one of you." The two were silent as each let Locke's words marinate in their minds. Agahnim smiled again.

"You are no hero… You're just the mere replica of one. How long do you think the princess's affections will last? They shall disappear as soon as Hyrule's champion returns. Then she too will condemn you to hell." After this last statement, Agahnim faded into the darkness, leaving Locke to think about his words.

"… I'll take my chances… I trust Zelda…" After reassuring himself, Locke traveled back to the bedroom, closing the glass doors to the balcony behind him, and climbed back into bed where sleep was hard to meet him.

The sun was high in the sky, signaling noon time. Raven sat in his cabin and busied himself with a map of the world. According to the large parchment, the Forest Haven was south of Hyrule and at least a two day voyage by sea. If he was going to be spending the entirety of the trip as he was now, it proved to be a long voyage indeed. Stretching, Raven got up from his hunched position. He decided he'd go out and at least enjoy the scenery.

After exiting from his chambers, the royal guard was disappointed to see that there wasn't much scenery to behold. Dark clouds filled the sky and fierce winds began to attack the ship's sails. The giant boat began to rock unsteadily from the large waves that had begun to form.

"Gonzo! What's going on? Is this a storm?" Raven asked the sailor who was looking over the edge of the ship. The large man turned to look at the green-eyed boy and said, "There's no rain, just wind. I take it as an omen. Some sailors talk about the fierce deity's winds that destroyed many a ship. Comes from the rotten luck of having a lady onboard." Raven rolled his eyes. With a shrug of the shoulder, the young man dismissed the superstitious sailor lore and opted to find someone else who could give him a better explanation of the strange phenomenon. Leaving Gonzo to watch, Raven looked around for that someone, but everyone else was running amuck trying to get the ship back on course. It was everyone save the petite figure, which stood at the other end of the ship, gazing out at the mischievous sky. Raven observed the person, who was dressed in coarse clothing that hung loosely from the lithe body, and discovered that he hadn't seen the person board the ship, nor had he seen the person in the crew when he'd chose them to lead him on this voyage. Cautiously, Raven approached the person.

"Hey! What are you doing there?" The blonde boy asked in a stern voice. He saw the person stiffen from the sound of his voice, but made no attempt to answer.

"I asked you a question. Answer me!" Raven grabbed the person's shoulder and spun him around to get a better look at his face. With the sudden movement, the stowaway's large hat flew off and long auburn locks sailed through the harsh windy currents. Raven felt his breath hitch and his anger rise when he saw Malon look at him sheepishly.

"Malon! What are you doing here?? I thought I specifically told you that you couldn't come!!" Raven's voice boomed like a clap of thunder and caused Malon to wince in fright.

"I… I… You can't tell me what to do Raven! I said I wanted to come and so I did!" She shouted back. Her voice wasn't as fierce as Raven's had been, but she got her point across nonetheless. The boy sighed in his frustration and threw his hands up in the air.

"What is the matter with you?? Don't you see what kind of danger you've gotten yourself into??"

"Oh. So it's alright for you to put yourself in dangerous situations but _I_ can't? Yea right. Besides, you under estimate me, I can handle myself!" Malon declared pointing at herself for emphasis. The Royal Guard shook his head at a lost for words. Before either one could continue their little spout, however, a rather large gust of wind blew and Malon felt herself lose her footing. Her arms waved wildly about at her sides as she reached for something to grab a hold of. Raven grabbed her without thinking and pulled her close. They looked at each other.

"M…m…monster!!!!!!" The sailor in the crow's nest shouted. Both Raven and Malon looked out to the sea and saw a large beast out in the open waters. A large eye was suspended in black mist and it looked to the ship with interest.

"_The hero… The hero is aboard this vessel_," the creature said in a raspy voice. The red eye looked at Raven who frowned.

"_We want the hero's blood_…" Another wind blew and it knocked Raven back into the wall of the cabins. He grimaced but continued to hold Malon protectively around the middle. The sea opened up and the ship was caught in a fierce whirlpool. The ship spun around in circles and the sailor's cries were loud and soaked in their fear. Raven growled in his throat.

"Malon… you need to get somewhere safe… I'll handle this," he said. Malon looked at him.

"No! I can fight too!" Raven's emerald eyes met hers and his face scrunched up in animosity before he claim, "You aren't even supposed to be here!" Before she could protest further, Raven pulled her into a constricted embrace. Her head rested against his shoulder and he buried his head in her hair.

"Please Malon… I… can't fight properly if I have to worry about your safety too…," his muffled voice explained. Malon felt her cheeks warm up and when he pulled away from her, she couldn't look at him and settled for looking at her feet.

"O…kay…," she mumbled. Raven grinned and patted her shoulder once before drawing his cross bow and running out to face the monster. The stubborn farm girl watched him and then grabbed a bow and quiver. She wrapped the quiver around her back and drew one arrow to have at the ready and she quietly went out to face the monster too.

Cannons were being fired and everything was being loaded into them. Utensils, rum bottles, everything flew at the monster but whatever they used, nothing was effective. Everything seemed to pass straight through his body because it was nothing but air. The monster laughed tauntingly and inhaled a deep breath. Raven didn't waste any time. He drew his cross bow launcher and launched three arrows into its eye. The creature bellowed furiously and turned his attention away from the sailors and to Raven who stood ready for anything the monster could dish out.

"_How dare you harm Vaati's eye? Prepare to suffer_!" The Royal Guard wasn't prepared to be whisked away into the air by what seemed to be a tentacle made of the same material as the monster's body. It constricted its grip and Raven felt his insides squeeze together unpleasantly.

"Ugh!" His weapon fell from his hand and he watched it hit the ship. The sailors had started firing again but Vaati unleashed another tentacle and swiped at them like they were pesky flies. They were blown about the ship. Raven felt the air evacuate his lungs as Vaati's grip tightened even more. His eyes had began to flutter closed.

"Hey! Over here!" Vaati looked and Malon was in the crow's nest, arrow pointed straight at him. Without hesitation, she let the arrow fly. It sailed through the air creating a whispering sound until it landed in the depths of Vaati's pupil. He screamed and released Rave who fell back onto the ship with a loud bang! Raven shook his head, trying to rid himself of his fatigue and he looked at Malon wearily. She gave him a thumbs up but her victory was cut short. Vaati growled dangerously and then flew at Malon. The wind was strong enough to send her sailing into the air and then she crashed into the ocean with a loud splash. Raven gasped and ran to the edge of the ship.

"Malon!" He cried. His howl fell on deaf ears however and then he felt the ship rock dangerously. Vaati had dove into the ocean after Malon, but dissipated into a large gale before colliding with the water. The wind was enough to create a tsunami that sent the ship into an opposite direction from where it had originally been headed.

* * *

A/N: Yes. I have decided not to give up on this story because I think it's awesome! So anyway, thanks for reading and review! Plz! (Makes puppy eyes) 


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

"Ugh… my head…," Raven moaned. His skull was filled with a strong throbbing sensation that caused him a great deal of discomfort. Grunting against the pain, he got up from his position and was surprised to see that he was lying on stone ground. He frowned and looked around to observe the rest of his surroundings. He was in a place, dark, foreboding, that resembled an abandoned castle almost. The boy got up to get a better look. The ship hadn't crashed, surprisingly, and was lodged between a rock and a stone wall.

"Hey! Hey are you guys alright?" The Royal Guard called out as he ran to the rescue of his shipmates. Sighing with relief, he saw that the crew of sailors was alright and each head was accounted for.

"Captain! You're alive!" Gonzo called. The burly man jumped from the ship and waded over to Raven. When he got near enough, he balled his eyes dry.

"It's okay. Everyone's fine… Everyone… Where's Malon? Malon? Malon!" The blonde pushed passed Gonzo's large, sobbing form and ran towards the ship. He jumped aboard in one fell swoop and looked amongst the faces of his crew.

"Where is she? Have you seen her?" He questioned frantically. His crew just looked between one another sadly and offered Raven no reply to his inquiries. The sailors' gloomy faces gave Raven a pang of sorrow in his gut.

"No… No she… didn't… drown…," he stuttered. He clenched his fist angrily and punched a hole in a nearby wall.

"She's _not_ dead!" His heart was full of different emotions at once: grief, sadness, regret, anger, etc. There was only one emotion that he could feel the best out of all the rest and that was anger. Immense anger filled him. He was angry at Malon for not listening to what he had said and involved herself in a dangerous battle that could have cost her life. He was angry at the monster for endangering Malon's life. But most of all he was angry at himself for not being able to protect her. It was the thought of him not being able to protect her that cut him deep to the bowels of his soul. What had he been training for the last five years of his life? What good was it if it couldn't protect the people dearest to him? The boy's fist slowly returned to his side. What good was he?

"Shit…," Raven muttered.

"Umm… Captain… If I may say so… I do believe that it is a possibility that the girl survived. I mean, you too flew from the ship and you are unscathed …," Mako, the smartest and smallest of the sailors explained. Raven looked at him with hopeful green eyes.

"Yeah… We'll all spread out and look for her."

"What? Sir! It was she that caused all this trouble in the first place! Didn't I tell ya? Didn't I say that it was bad luck to have a woman onboard? Didn't I? I say we're better off without her!" Gonzo cried. His resolve died a slow miserable death when he saw the cold look Raven was giving him. Even from a distance, his green eyes were beastly and very frightening. The bulky sailor huffed and crossed his arms.

"Now, if there are no more objections… I want half of you to come with me to look for Malon and I want the other half of you to stay here and try to break that boulder," Raven told. He jumped from the ship and landed on his feet gracefully. He looked at Gonzo one last time before starting on his way. Just as he had asked, half of the sailors stayed behind, Gonzo among them, and half went with Raven. Of course, the half with Raven was the weaklings of the group since the larger men stayed behind to conduct the heavy work, but the boy wasn't deterred. He wasn't planning on finding anything dangerous here. It was an abandoned castle on the outskirts of the Great Sea. What could possibly be here? Unbeknownst to him, trouble was afoot. In the distance, hiding in the dark depths of the shadows, two witches watched the young man gleefully.

"Look Koume, there he is. The sacrifice we need to revive Lord Ganon," one of the witches exclaimed in a shrill voice. Her sister, Koume, laughed.

"Yes. How misfortunate for him, Kotake. Now how about we bring out the Phantom to deal with the little pests that Vaati forgot to destroy?"

"Yes! What fun that will be Koume! Let's!"

As Raven walked out into a clearing, a bone chilling sensation snaked down his back. He stopped, mid-stride, and gestured for his three companions to mimic his actions by putting up a hand. Mako, Zuko, and Niko stopped in their tracks, suddenly petrified with fear.

"Uh… C… Captain? Why are we… s…st…stoppin'?" Niko asked. Raven pulled his sword from its place at his side.

"There's trouble." No sooner had the words left his mouth was there a black sword cutting through the air towards the man. Raven side stepped and avoided serious injury. Niko screamed. A black figure hovered before them threateningly, and the large black sword that had tried to strike Raven only moments before, now lay lazily at the monster's side.

"What the hell is that thing?" Niko questioned. Raven shrugged.

"Just stand back and I'll handle him." Raven got into his fighting stance and eyed his opponent before he ran towards the shadow, sword raised. He jumped up to deliver a fatal blow, but his sword cut through air. Gasping, he realized that his enemy had somehow managed to get behind him without Raven noticing it. The creature used its mighty blade and swung at Raven, who lifted his sword instinctively and deflected the blow. Raven landed on his knee and kept his sword up. The Phantom hovered over him mockingly.

"Oh hohohohoho! My, my, what a brave little boy Koume!"

"Yes, brave and stupid Kotake!" Raven looked around confusedly for the owners of the voices. His eyes widened when the two witches materialized before him out of thin air. They studied the boy delightedly.

"Ooooooh he will make a great sacrifice to Lord Ganon!" Kotake squealed. Her sister slapped her hardly across the face.

"Don't put our business out like that!"

"I'm sorry… But you didn't have to hit me that hard!" Raven watched the exchange with a disgusted look on his face. The two looked like an identical pair of bigheaded, long nosed hags arguing on their broomsticks, which was more unappealing then frightening. He stood stiffly and exchanged looks with the three members of his crew who shrugged.

"Look what you did now Koume! He's not even listening to us!"

"Well that can be easily remedied Kotake!" Without hesitation, Koume released a fireball from her palm and it flew directly at Raven's feet. The man jumped back and watched the fire singe the ground he'd once been standing on. Now he looked at the two witches with interest.

"What do you want?" He demanded.

"We want _you_ boy!" Kotake shrieked. Her voice caused Raven to flinch involuntarily.

"I'm sorry, but I'm busy at the moment. Now if you don't mind…"

"Ha!" Kotake blew a breath and a chilly wind blew at Raven. He gasped when he saw his lower body was covered in freezing ice.

"If you don't cooperate with us then we'll have Phantom destroy your friends over here!" Koume said. She motioned for the creature to attack the three unsuspecting crewmen. The shadow lifted his sword threateningly and flew at them. Raven couldn't break the ice that was anchoring his body to the ground and so he yelled, "Stop! I'll cooperate!" Koume smiled evilly and with a snap of the fingers, the phantom disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

"That's a good boy," she cooed. Raven grunted angrily and his teeth chattered. The ice was beginning to take its affect on his body. Kotake dipped low to the ground on her broom and pointed to Raven's feet. The ice shattered and the boy fell from his loss of balance.

"Get up and follow us," she ordered. Raven didn't argue and got up. His legs still felt frozen, but he walked behind the witches obediently.

"Captain!"

"Don't do it Captain!" Looking back at his men, Raven smiled and said, "Don't worry about me. Just find Malon and get out of here. I'll be fine." The two witches exchanged cruel smiles. The smiles were for the secret knowledge that they both shared. None of them were leaving there alive.

The wooden doors opened, creaking on their hinges, and Raven entered the twin sisters' dominion. The inside was dimly lighted, and was only so from the assistance of torches. Had the torches been put out, the whole place would be pitch black save a few patches of sunlight here and there, courtesy of the windows and cracks in the walls. Raven walked on bravely. He ignored the ghouls that mocked him with trifling snarls of disdain as he walked deeper into the home of the demented. More of the witches' pets, monsters that used to torment the land of Hyrule in a time gone past, became visible and were in large quantities in this place. They seemed to be thriving in this place of gloom and doom.

"Where is this?" He asked finally, "What is this place that it houses the evil that had once been destroyed?" The sisters laughed.

"This is the Forsaken Fortress," Koume answered. They stopped at what appeared to be a dead end and the monsters blocked Raven's path to the way he'd come. The honey haired man looked around cautiously and drew his sword.

"It is the last place you will see alive in this world!" Kotake hurled a large fire ball at Raven, who brought his arms to his face instinctively, and a ring of flames blazed around him.

"Feast upon his roasting flesh my pets! Make him bleed!" One after another the creatures of darkness jumped through the flames and attacked Raven. Some scratched at him while other's tried to take a bite out of him. Raven fended them off with the use of his blade until a giant Moblin slapped it from his grasp. The Moblin pulled Raven by the collar of his shirt and head butted him, knocking the sense from him temporarily. The witches' laughed enthusiastically at the carnage ensuing before them.

Elsewhere, Gonzo and the rest of the crew that had stayed behind were getting desperate to find a way to dislodge the ship from its place between the boulder and wall. They each heaved and hoed as they tried to push it back into the opened waters. Unfortunately, even their brute strength wasn't enough to make the ship move.

"It's hopeless! This ship is going nowhere!" Gonzo concurred wholeheartedly with his crewmate, but he couldn't stop himself from trying. If not for the captain, or the rest of his crew members, he wanted to have the ship mobile soon rather than stay any longer on this goddesses' forsaken fortress. Telling the men to rest, he decided to go on in search of something to help them better in their hopeless venture. Instead of finding something valuable, he stumbled across an unconscious body laying against the shoreline. Water crashed against her and her skin was paler than death. Gonzo hurried over to Malon's side and called for his friends to assist him.

Meanwhile, the other half of the crew waited patiently for a sign of their captain. Niko made invisible swirls on the ground with his index finger to distract himself from the plaguing idea that maybe their captain wouldn't be returning.

"We can't just wait around here doing nothing! He could be in trouble!" Mako declared angrily. Niko looked at his companion and snorted indifferently.

"And what do you suppose we do about it? We're stranded here and if anything, he's probably done for by now! Those witches weren't joking around. We don't have anything to defend ourselves with and… and… fuck! It's so frustrating!" None of them spoke anymore after that and continued to idly waste their time until Zuko stood with determination. Mako and Niko looked at him expectantly.

"And what do you think you're on about all of the sudden?"

"I was just thinking… What if everyone else managed to get the ship freed? Perhaps we oughta get outta here and tell them what's happened. Maybe we can use the canons to help the captain. And anyway, what if that phantom thing comes back? I don't want to be around for that…"

"… What a well articulated argument. I'm with you my man. Lead the way!"

However, the three were unaware that the "phantom thing" was already upon them, sword raised and killer intent evident in his form. Niko, after feeling the hairs on his neck rise inauspiciously, turned and saw the monster.

"It's too late! It's here!! Run!!" The three of them took off with the phantom following them dangerously.

Concurrently, Raven was amidst his own troubles when the screams of his fellows reached his ears which were ringing after being pounded mercilessly by his enemies during their brawl. He was pinned against the ground while the monsters tore at his clothing and his skin. Raven screamed and socked the monster holding him down. The creature snorkeled and backed away confusedly. The others proceeded to get Raven unguarded but he was already up and jumping out of the ring of fire. He rolled along the cold stone ground to put out the fire that hung onto the fabric of his clothing and then he came across his discarded blade. He grasped it tightly and went on a swinging frenzy, tearing the beasts apart limb by limb. The witches watched in horror at the sudden turn of events.

"Stop him! We need the hero's blood to revive the master!" Raven frowned a little to himself and turned his blade towards the witches who shrieked in fear before he ran away. He hadn't put one foot down and the monsters were already close at his heel.

"_Blood of the hero? I'm no hero!"_ He thought, "_I'm no hero if I can't protect my crew… If I can't_ _protect the most important person to me! Even now I'm running instead of taking a stand. I'm useless! I'm nothing great!"_

"_But what is true greatness? Who's to say? And what of it makes a hero a hero?"_ The voice was foreign a mere whisper in the depths of his mind and Raven didn't understand what it was saying.

"_For you, the answer is easy. With a simple drop of your blood… greatness… heroism… is not so far."_ Without realizing it, Raven's footfalls had become lax; he'd begun to slow down. And during his moment of hesitation, a four legged creature who had managed to keep up with him, jumped at him, sharp teeth bared and bit his wrist. Raven howled, a drop of his blood fell, and he wretched his arm free then continued to run.

The sunlight was blinding as he exited hell's domain but Raven kept running. His arm was burning. He gripped it, grunting a little as his tender flesh burned in compliant from his touch. The man's vision blurred but he kept running until the ship came into view.

His crew had already boarded the marooned vessel and had engaged the phantom monster in battle. Raven stopped to look on in curiosity until he noticed the monsters on his back were still chasing him. Without another thought, he jumped into the ship, and simultaneously, the phantom swung its large blade, consequently shattering the boulder that kept the ship aground. The force of the impact was enough to send the ship into the open waters once again and the monsters all fell into the water gurgling for air. Raven grunted and held his shoulder, which he had landed on when he crash landed onto the ship.

"Take that you scallywags! To Davy's Locker with the lot of ya!" Gonzo cheered. His crew joined him in voicing their happiness for their lucky getaway and the Royal Guard couldn't help smiling a little at the way things had managed to work out. But then he thought about Malon and his heart grew heavy.

"We have to go back! We can't leave yet!" The sailors were aghast at their captain's sudden outburst.

"Why in all of Hyrule would you be wanting to go back there for? It was lucky that all of us managed to get outta there in one piece as it is!" Niko cried. Raven frowned and stood on his legs.

"But that's just it! We all aren't here! Malon! Malon's…"

"Safe and sound captain. She's right here." Raven's emerald eyes fell onto the sleeping beauty in Zuko's arms. Her face was peaceful though slight bruises were visible.

"Gonzo found her." The brawny sailor blushed shyly and rubbed his neck.

"It was nothing really…"

"…No…It's everything. Thank you…" Raven took Malon from Zuko and carried her to his cabin. The crew watched with interest when he closed his door.

"I say that little lady is more trouble than she's worth."

"But she did save us…"

"And the captain seems very fond of her. Maybe she isn't all that bad."

"Yeah. Maybe…" All conversing aside, the men went back to their posts and some tried to salvage some of the materials onboard that weren't lost or ruined.

Raven proceeded to care for his injuries and Malon's, whose weren't nearly as severe as he had originally guessed they would be, and he sighed a sigh of relief. The weary man sat at her bedside and watched her sleep peacefully and undisturbed for the most part. There were times when the amber haired female groaned and turned in her sleep but other then that her sleep was amicable. Raven lovingly touched a hand to her cheek and smiled when she leaned into his touch.

"I'm sorry… that I wasn't able to protect you… Malon. I was so scared that I had lost you. Maybe I'm not nearly as great as I had originally thought… Maybe I'm not worthy of you after all… Perhaps I should stop pretending to be something I'm not. This task… is too great for me." He continued to hold her face until he felt an uncharacteristic self loathing take hold of him and then shame prevented him from further contact from the person who he'd nearly left for dead. He leaned forward and cupped his face in his hands. Why was he so worthless? His fists clenched and pain erupted from his left hand. He looked at it and saw blood had begun to stain his freshly wrapped bandage.

"_Greatness… heroism… is not so far…"_

Even though Raven doubted his existence was made for a purpose, others knew otherwise. Koume and Kotake had long since taken the fang that was stained with Raven's blood from the mouth of the creature that had bit him. Now they stood before a cauldron boiling with other putrid ingredients, smiling wickedly.

"Even though they got away… we still did good didn't we Kotake?"

"Yes Koume. We did. No one will be able to escape the wrath of Ganondorf… And with this last piece of the potion, let the King of Evil rise to once again take residence in this land!" Kotake let a single drop of the crimson liquid fall from the fang and once it landed into the potion, a giant explosion occurred and the sister's laughed maniacally.

As though immediately after Raven's blood touched the concoction and finished it, the sky's once cool hue turned a violent shade of vermillion. Black clouds covered the bleeding firmament over the kingdom of Hyrule and from these dark clouds, monsters fell. As their cries of joy erupted from their mouths, and their feet rumbled against the ground, more monster's emerged seemingly from the bowels of hell itself as they came up from cracks in the earth. The people ran screaming for their lives and Zelda watched it all from safely within the castle walls as it happened.

"Let the testimony of his return wreck havoc in the land that damned him to oblivion! Let them, the people of Hyrule, feel his wrath! Oh hohohohohohohohoho!"


End file.
